Finding
by Madison Darkblade
Summary: malemale Two aching hearts. One snowy night.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Please Review

The cold snow slaps his slender form harshly. The darkness and cold is nothing compared to the pain in his heart. Despite his suffering, he can't be angry at them. As long as his love was happy then he could live with the decision that had been made. The truth is powerful, it can heal and destroy. Tonight he realized that he means no more to his beloved than a younger cousin. Listening to the crunch of the frozen, crystal like blanket of white beneath his boots, he makes up his mind to join the other solitary figure. He can't try to reach home, not when anouther's heart is aching as his is. Now isn't the time to lose his patience and hurt someone because he is in pain, but the time to see if perhaps he could heal the other. Maybe the other tortured soul is already creating craters in the roof or trying to hide his pain behind a mask of rage?

When he finanly re-enters the house and makes his way to the roof, he braces himself for the others fury. Never in a million years did he expect what he saw there that night. The fiery teen lays broken upon the snow with silent pain running down his tanned cheeks. Thanking the gods that the snow made his footfalls quieter than usual, he makes his way to the youth. Was he asleep and revealing his pain through a dream? Is he willingly showing his grief? Below him laughter echoes off the walls, innocents that do not realize the torment that races through them. Finanly he seats himself down next to the boy and gathers enough courage to bring the trembeling boy into his arms. The boy looks up at him as snow flakes cling to his sweater and his beautiful eyes fill with the familar rage.

"What are you doing," the boy yells pulling out of the embrace as if the arms around his form were burning him. Quickly he checks the impulse to turn violent and responds calmly "Hugging you, isn't it obvious?" Trying to hide his sorrow behind his anger, the teen demands "Go away." "I can't, not when you're hurting this much," he states while pulling the boy back into his arms then adds "Crying doesn't make you weak. You can cry."

His eyes close when the boy once again frees himself from his arms. "Just leave me alone," the youth screams swinging a furious fist at his face. This time it was harder to controll the urge just to flip out. Reluctantly he rises and says "You're not the only one that is hurting. I was offering you support." His eyes roam over the boy noticing his well toned muscles beneath the sweater and pants. That gorgous body sags to the floor and the beautiful face drops. "Stay," the youth commands, begging in his own way. He obliges quickly and resumes his spot next to the boy. "I wont tell if you cry. I know that you hate crying infront of people, but, just this once, cry on me."

Shivering the boy moves into his arms and lays his head upon his chest. "When I was lost, you guided me. Now let me guide you," he says tilting the boy's face up. Warm petals meet the softness of lips untouched. Gentle hands run through silky hair. "Let me love you," he says finanly aware as to why he couldn't leave him alone. "NO!" He watches the teen try to wear anger like a mask and the hand clutching his shirt seems threatening, but he heard the panick in his voice that was laced with fear. "Why not?' Quickly he presses his lips against the teens then brushes a thumb over the boy's mouth. "No one can love me. I'm just a worthless monster, remember," the teen shouts while shoving him away. He lays against the roof looking up at the boy pretending the cold wasn't penetrating his body. "You're just as lovable as anyone else," he says softly flincing when the boy recoils from his touch.

He stumbles into the boy's room, carefully carrying his possession. The bed creaks beneath the boy's weight and groans when he joins the sleeping youth. "I love you," he whispers into the boy's ear and huge eyes greet him. He smiles at the teen's suprise and waits for the tornado of inults and fist to crash down. When nothing happens, he reaches for the boy's shirt and tugs it off. "I'll take care of you," he says removing his own shirt and laying down beside the warm figure. Embracing the boy's lips with his own, he hugs the boy tighter. "I wont hurt you," he says despite his own jaw hurting because of the earlier punch.

The teen relaxes in his arms while he nibbles on his neck and gently runs his tongue along his flesh. The boy boy roughly tugs him back by his hair and claims his lips. For now he can let the youth dominate, but later he wouldn't be so submissive. A curious tongue runs along his bottom lip and eagerly he parts his lips allowing the boy to explore his mouth. His own tongue dances with the older teen's and a gasp escapes when he feels the youth's hands discovering his body. "Don't leave," the boy orders snuggling against his chest. He leans his chin on top of the teens head and says "I wont."

He awakens before the boy and gazes down at his sleeping form. That night he'd found out what it meant to give to those less fortunate than yourself. He gave his arms to one rarely held, he graced the boy with kiss, and he loved someone that was supposedly not meant to be loved. He can leave and let the youth pretend that what happened was a dream, but his heart says no. He needs to love the teen almost as much as the boy needs to feel loved. He discovered that even those that appear stronger than anyone else can break.

Leaving his own fears to silence themselves, he kisses his beloved and smiles when the youth hugs him. Perhaps when the boy wakes up he'll be tossed out, but for now he can lay in the teens embrace hoping that someday the boy will be able ot tell him the same three words he says so easily. Forgetting the other he had loved sleeps not too far away and that the one his beloved loved lays close by, he dreams of a tuture with the youth. Until he is told to leave or that he isn't loved by his fiery one, he may pretend that they are together for the long run. "Maybe you can't hear me in your dream world, but I do love you. Don't think that this is just a passing feeling I have for you because he doesn't love me. I mean it every time I tell you those words. Even if you don't love me, I'll keep on loving you." The boy sighs in his arms and grumbles "I believe you, now will you shut up. I'm trying to sleep." He nods then closes his own eyes while whispering "I love you." He smiles whren the boy utters those three words back to him. _I know you mean it no matter how many times you'll try to deny it once you're awake and aware of what you have said and done._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything at all.

A/N- thanks for the reviews. Originally I didn't plan on updating this, but now I am!

Please be kind and review even if it's just a flame, I'll use those to roast marshmallows on!

Onto the fic

Dawn broke free of the clouds signaling a new day. Stretching out lazily and finding the once warm bed cold; Kyo rubs his eyes and glances at the pillow beside him wondering if it all was actually a dream. He smiles briefly as he recalls the ox's embraces and caressing words that had warmed his aching heart. His mind reels with self-doubt and accusations. After all, he is the cat and the monster doesn't deserve to be loved. _Perhaps it was just a game he was playing, to see if the cat was actually that easy to trick? _Kyo prays that the boy had meant the words he had said. His door creaks open revealing a rather confused looking teen that flashes a sheepish smile. "I was trying to find the bathroom and got lost, I finally found it, though," the white headed boy says closing the door and cuddling up against him. "Go back to sleep, kitty kat, it's too early to get up when we have break," the teen mumbles with sleep lacing his tone sweetly. Nodding despite the fact he wanted to train, Kyo settles back down then realization dawns on him. "What the hell did you call me?" Smirking the younger looks at him through half lidded eyes and says, "Kitty Kat, but if you prefer something else I'll call you that. However you will have a pet name."

The smell of food waifs through the door rousing the duo from their slumber lands. "It's up to you, kitten. Do we go down there and eat with the two lovebirds and Shigure, or do we sneak out and go somewhere else for breakfast?" Rolling his eyes at the term of endearment, Kyo growls, "There's no way I'm eating leeks with damn rat, girly boy." Nodding Haru grabs his extra clothes and heads towards the door before asking, "Kyo, where's the shower?" Sighing in annoyance, he grabs the deranged ox's hand and leads him to the bathroom. "Do I have to put a sign up for you," he demands squeezing the tense muscles on the back of his neck and wincing when a pain shoots through his lower back. "Kitty Kat, it isn't my fault I could get myself lost in a paper bag, a rather large one, but regardless I'd still get lost," Haru says cutely pushing aside his usual placid expression to see the light in Kyo's eyes.

As the warm water runs over his body, he smiles when he recalls each time he made Kyo take on that special expression just because he decided to drop the emotionless look he always wears. "Hurry up in there damn it, someone else needs that shower, too," he hears his kitten yell and knowing that his kitty will blush he says, "You could always come in and share with me." _One, Two, Three…_ "What the hell are you talking about? I'm surrounded by perverts," he hears Kyo holler as he knew he would. Drying his hair after he gets dressed, Haru walks out and sighs, "Really Kyo, you're too predictable." He goes into the cat's room and sits down finally noticing the photo album on the bookshelf.

His eyes wander over the various photos of Kyo with his master when he was a child and even the few of him as a young teen. He hears Tohru's call for them to come down for breakfast and glances up at Kyo when he enters the room. "Let's go," his kitten orders and he follows the cat to their shoes down stairs. "We're going out for breakfast, don't know when we'll be back," the orange haired teen shouts slipping on his jacket and heading outside into the cold, frozen blanket of white.

Their feet sink into the snow and Kyo's not so silent comments about hating wet, cold, hateful weather interrupts the serenity of the morning. "It's like the entire world is out against me," the aggravated kitten mummers while glaring at the winter wonderland. "I did give you a choice and it was you who decided to brave the horrible weather that was planned just to upset you," Haru says holding open the door to a nice, cozy, warm restaurant that he prayed served milk so the feline would be a little bit happier. The woman that waits on them gives a sympathetic smile when his ruby eyed companion only pouts at the menu. "Since you're the first customers, and you walked here, I'll give you the bill half off. Just order when you're ready, dears," she says softly and with a hopeful glint in his eyes, Kyo asks, "You do have milk, right? Lots and lots of milk, please." Yup that would defiantly make him feel happier.

They ate as much as they could then paid before leaving the warm environment. "Times like this make me hate not having a car," the grumpy kitten mutters and trying to cheer his _hopefully _boyfriend up, Haru slips his hand into the older teens. "So, what else do you want to do," he asks glancing at the practically empty stores and the even more empty streets. "Cold, just want to find someplace warm," Kyo mummers already beginning to get sleepy from the cold weather and warm, filled belly. "How bout a movie, or is that too cliché for you?" He smiles adoringly when Kyo's head droops down onto his shoulder and the teen lazily wonders, "Isn't there a more comfortable place where I can sleep?" _Please don't kill me later for this. _He leads him into the one shop he knows that Kyo hates and he is promptly glared at when the obnoxious voice of doom greets them. "Kyo's tired, can he sleep on the couch? I'd rather him not get sick," he offers as an excuse to the snake who agrees if they promise to bring him to Shigure's with them when they leave.

A/N- Sorry for any OOC ness, I wrote this at 2 in the morning, the upcoming chapters will be better, promise!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update, I was out of town and couldn't get to a computer to write up the next chapter. Please review.

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapters

"Lucky Kyo, how are you? It's so nice that you two have decided to come visit my shop and me! Wouldn't you just love to try an outfit on? You would look so adorable as a nurse or a secretary." His kitten lazily begins to lunge at the snake but decides to just fall back onto the couch and scowl. Smirking, he lovingly runs a hand through the teen's hair and says, "Aya, do you think you could have Hatori come pick us up and we'll all eat dinner at Shigure's. I'm thinking of staying another night there and possibly getting some help on my history project and test that's coming up after break." Gleeful laughter reaches their ears as the snake glides off towards the phone and he holds the sleepy kitty closer to his chest.

"I don't want to go back there," Kyo argues when the doctor enters the shop with a disgusted look on his face and Haru whispers in his ear, "Baby, I'll be with you and we can just go hide up on the roof in you want." His lips ache to feel his kitty's smooth, soft flesh beneath them and his hands tremble with the need to grip onto the teen's body. "Are you two ready," the seahorse asks leading a giddy snake to the car and he helps a struggling Kyo into the backseat where he quickly kisses the older teen's cheek. "I meant it, Kyo. I do love you," he says and wearily meets Hatori's gaze in the mirror.

"Haru, be careful. Akito doesn't like anyone to be happy and I can't guarantee who you can trust," the doctor says and calmly he gazes up at his cousin saying, "We will be careful, but, Hari, please don't tell on us." The man releases a sigh while pulling out a cigarette saying, "I won't, but I don't know about the others." They enter the house to find Tohru and Yuki holding hands and Kyo glaring silently out the window while a loud conversation reaches their ears from Shigure's study. Without making a sound his kitten slips from the room and he glances around to see if anyone else had noticed.

The wind whips at his hair viciously as he struggles to move across the roof without looking down. Snow clings to his clothes as it falls from the sky wildly. _Why does it have to storm today of all days? _Ruby eyes that hold no sign of life in them watch him as he crawls to his kitten's still body. "Kyo, don't do this to me, don't you dare give up on us now. You said you'd give me a chance," he shouts clutching Kyo's bleeding wrist in one hand and ripping a piece of his shirt off with the other. "The cat can't be loved, a monster shouldn't be loved," Kyo mummers as Haru lifts the elder up and carries him inside.

"Haru, don't tell anyone, okay? I wont do it again, I promise. Some kids at school said it would help," Kyo begs after his wrist is securely bandaged and he grabs the ox's arm accidentally tugging him onto the bed. He stares up into Haru's warm eyes before hesitantly reaching up to cup the teen's cheek. "I just felt… never mind, it's not like you actually care. I'm just a replacement for Yuki and though it hurts that Tohru choose him it's not because I loved her like that. It was because she choose him, she deserves better than someone that can't even hug her. She accepted me so I wanted her to have better," he growls pushing the teen off his body and turning onto his side.

"No, Kyo, I do love you. We'll go on a date soon and I'll show you that it's you that I want," Haru mummers snuggling against his back and Kyo smirks saying, "Promise?" Smiling against his kitty's neck, Haru whispers seductively, "Yup, and we can do other things too." Turning over to face the multi tonal boy, Kyo presses a chaste kiss to the younger teen's lips and says, "Wake me up when the food's ready. You do know we'll have to do a lot of sneaking around and I'll have to pretend that I'm your tutor, right?" Nodding Haru leans onto an elbow to gaze down into his kitten's sleepy face and says, "I wont let Akito hurt you."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-Srry for such a long wait for the chap. Please review!

Chapter 4

The next day didn't come soon enough for Haru as he woke up wrapped in a heavy blanket rather than Kyo's warm limbs. Rubbing his eyes as his stomach rumbles reminding him that he hadn't eaten supper last night opting instead to stay curled up against his boyfriend. He searches for some clean clothes in Kyo's dresser and pulls on a black t-shirt and an old pair of black cargos. Slowly he makes his way down to the kitchen and peers inside only to find Tohru bustling around making breakfast while Shigure begins to sing about high school girls. "Where's Kyo," he asks entering the room and casting a bored look at the inu who at the cat's name began to talk about Aya.

Slithering into the room, the white haired beauty yawns delicately and says, "Dear Kyo is outside training to beat my precious brother." Haru barely spares a glance at him as he moves to stand on the porch watching Kyo practice his moves with ease while the birds' chirp happily over their breakfast of seeds sprinkled over the snow. The sunlight sparkles over the cold blanket casting a glow over the older teen and he rubs his arms trying to create some hint of warmth within them as he watches Kyo plop down on the ground while a stray bird hops over to his crimson-eyed cousin.

He knows that Haru's watching him, but doesn't care and digs into his pocket for some more birdseed. _He_ may be the cat, but that didn't mean he hated birds. Rats, yes, but birds he liked. They accepted him despite his inner being and he respected their need to be fed then left alone. Occasionally one would perch on his shoulder as he meditated like the blue bird that pounces around his shoulder chirping happily. He stretches serenely before beginning his practice concentrating on his breathing.

Carefully he rubs Kyo's wrist and smiles down at his beloved neko. "I promised you a date today," he states casually as Kyo scatters the last bit of birdseed with his free hand. "Let's go eat breakfast then we can go out for the day," he adds while Kyo stands up slowly as to not startle the birds and they enter the small house earning a perverted smile from Shigure. Sitting down, Haru gently squeezes his boyfriend's hand, and says, "Kyo and I will be hanging out today."

Leading the neko out into the diamond blanket and crisp air is harder than he originally thought. "It's cold and wet," his kitten complains tugging his jacket around his body tighter and once they're farther away from the house he wraps his arm around the cat's shoulders. "You'll be warmer like this," he states when Kyo glares at him.

The girl sits at the counter watching them as Kyo yells at him for trying to put a collar around his neck. "Why are we here anyways," His neko demands staring in disgust at the cat leash Haru had picked up and he responds, "I want a pet. A kitten to be exact." Shaking his head, Kyo tugs the teen out of the store and says, "You get lost going two doors down, and I'm not letting you get a pet." Sighing he nuzzles his kitten's neck and says, "Okay, no pets but I want to sneak you to my house sometimes. Where do you want to go?" Shrugging his kitten shivers while searching for a warm, suitable place to go. "How about that café," he says pointing towards the corner and Kyo nods rubbing his hands for warmth.

Carefully he sips his hot chocolate and tries to stop shivering while Haru studies him over the rim of the cappuccino cup. "Kitten, do you want to trade jackets? Mine is warmer than yours," the ox says and he grimaces at the thought of wearing the ugly coat. "It's not that bad, honey. I like it well enough," Haru says leaning over the table and cupping his cheek before kissing him gently on the lips. "I am not going to wear that," he yells causing customers to stare at them and the ox smiles softly.

Tossing a snowball at Kyo's head, Haru smirks and begins to walk away when a snowball hits his back. "War," Kyo hollers throwing more snowballs at him and he fights back tossing snow at his neko. They roll around in the snow trying to dominate each other and he tugs on Kyo's damp tresses as his neko stares down at him. "Kyo, lets go to a movie," he says hugging his kitten's shivering form and they sit together breathing in deeply. "Kitten, I really think that you should wear my jacket. I'm not as cold as you are," he argues brushing Kyo's lips with his fingertips and his kitten nods while trembling.

So, there they stand with Haru shrugging into his kitten's jacket and Kyo glaring as he drowns in his long coat. "I look even more ridiculous than you in this," his neko complains as they sit down to watch the movie. "Why did we pay for a movie we'll ignore? Don't tell me you're secretly a fan of Piglet," Kyo growls in annoyance and smirking he says, "No, but I am a fan of that tone of yours, it's really turning me on." Blushing the neko pulls away from him when he begins to nibble on his ear and says, "Haru, there's kids here."

His eyes slowly close as he gives up on even watching the previews. His head leans against Haru's shoulder and he hopes the semi darkness conceals his blush when Haru threads his slender fingers through his hair. "Kyo, you warm enough now," the ox's soft spoken words caress him and he nods wishing that the divider between their seats would vanish. "Do you want to go somewhere else?" Tiredly he shakes his head and demands that the cow shuts up.

His body aches as he awakens and studies the screen until the reviews become clear. He zips up Kyo's jacket then shakes the neko awake and watches his boyfriend secure his coat around his body. "Hungry?" With sleep still clouding the kitten's mind, he tilts his head to the side and pouts cutely saying, "Haru, I don't have any money. How do you expect us to get food?' he nearly breaks out into a full grin at the sleepy, boyish tone in his boyfriend's voice and hugs the teen tightly saying, "I still have money left." Lovingly he kisses his kitty and leads him outside into the cold weather while claiming the teen's hand with his own. "Haru," his kitten states beginning to gain his usual grumpy attitude and the neko pulls his hand away. Smirking he takes Kyo's hand once again and whispers, "Relax, kitty."

Fighting off a blush that's threatening to stain his cheek, Kyo glances at Haru's profile and soaks up the ox's beauty wondering how he always missed it before. "Kyo, want to go to my place and stay the night?" Scarlet orbs narrow at the cow and he demands, "Are you stupid? I'm not allowed there and I'd rather not find out what will happen if I'm caught. We can always go to Master's if you want to be alone." Nodding he tugs Kyo into an alleyway and presses him against the wall while kissing him hard. "Sounds like a plan, kitten," he says nipping gently at Kyo's neck and the neko moans lowly pulling him into another heated kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for such a long update, but you know school, peeps, and everything else tends to get in the way. Once again srry. Please review! Cuz reviews make me update quicker too.

Chapter 5

His Master seems only mildly shocked to see them and when he openly hugs the man, Kazuma's mild wonder turns into complete confusion as he returns the boy's gesture. Casually he drops the small duffle bag onto the floor of his old bedroom and with a small smile breathes in the familiar scents of his home. "Can I live with you now? You did promise," he states when Kazuma enters the bedroom followed by Haru. His Master's eyes narrow at the sight of his wrist while his own pained filled scarlet orbs study the man for any hint that he'll say yes and protectively the man hugs him asking, "Will it stop you from hurting yourself?" He nods against the man's chest then breaks free of the hold to begin unpacking and his Master states, "Haru needs tutoring and you need me so I'll be happy to keep both of you, but it's actually up to Akito."

Sighing Haru watches Kyo practice his moves and smiles when the teen finally lands a good, solid hit to his Master. "Shigure wants you to visit him some days after school, Kyo, but you are allowed to move back in and as long as Haru behaves he can stay, too," Kazuma says when the teen sits down next to him and he nods at the man in agreement.

Gently he eases himself into the warm bath while his eyes close in content and his muscles relax into goo. He can hear Haru's calming voice as he thanks Hatori for getting them earlier to gather the rest of their stuff and bringing them back home. Packing what little he owned hadn't tired him out; it was packing Haru's belongings that had him craving the solitude of a bath. The boy had more jewelry than any girl he had ever known and more clothes than he and Kazuma combined. The only person that might have more clothes is the Princess of Girlishness, Yuki.

"Are you feeling better," he asks smirking as he begins to massage Kyo's tense back and releasing an unintentional purr his kitten replies, "Yeah, but what are you doing in here? This is my bath time, now get out." Slipping his bare arms around the teen's body, he hugs him tightly and says, "I don't want to. So, any chance that you can just share the tub with me?" Blushing but making attempt to move, Kyo growls, "Shut up, you damn pervert." Kneading the kitten's muscles and listening to Kyo's little gasps, Haru nips at the teen's earlobe asking, "Do you want me to stop?" Shaking his head, Kyo sighs in defeat and says, "Do you always have to talks so much? It's annoying." Nodding, Haru rests his chin on Kyo's head and replies, "I have to do something, unless you have a better idea as to how I can use my mouth?"

"Do you think that we'd ever be able to gather all of us together to form an army of sorts and fight Akito," Kyo asks, lazily draping an arm over his eyes, and his lips curve into a frown. "I don't know, kitten, really I don't. I wish I could tell you that it's a very good possibility but I'm not sure if everyone would agree," Haru says playing with his kitty's dry hair as the teen's head falls into his lap and the kitten pouts saying, "Would you go against him?" Shrugging the ox stares out at the sky and says, "If I had something worth fighting for like I do right now, then yes I would fight to protect the one I love. But if it's only for some petty reason then I wont." Tilting his head while raising into a seated position, Kyo asks, "What do you have now that's so important?" Lovingly he kisses Kyo's cheek then whispers, "You," into his ear causing the neko to shiver.

Smiling Kazuma places a plate of steamed vegetables in front of Haru watching with fascination as the younger teen slips his hand into his son's. Nibbling on his fish, he watches Kyo's flushing face when Haru trails his free hand over the older teen's thigh while his son devours his fish. "I hope you two don't mind sharing a room, the other guest room needs to be cleaned up," he says hoping his smirk isn't too noticeable.

Casually he drapes his lean form across the bed while intently studying Kyo as he pulls a brush through his savage hair. "I need to get changed for bed, do you mind," he hears the neko yell yet ignores the command and says, "Shut up, kitty, and take your clothes off." The angry mask shatters leaving the neko staring at him with vulnerable eyes and he smirks while reaching for the teen's t-shirt. "But I didn't do anything t make you mad," the kitten stutters while pushing him away and he nods watching as his kitty gasps when he cleverly slips his hand beneath the elder's shirt. "You've been refusing me, sexy kitty," he says forcing Kyo to fall onto the bed and the vulnerable look only intensifies. "Now, you are going to take those clothes off and at least pretend to enjoy it, or I can do it for you. Do you want me to take them off then have you screaming my name in pleasure," he asks leaning down to lap at the neko's sweet neck and he moans when the kitty's hands pull him closer.

"I'll only take my clothes off if you can truthfully admit that you have no feelings for Yuki," Kyo says smugly and looking into the neko's eyes Haru chuckles saying, "That's way too easy, Kitty Kat, I don't love Yuki anymore. I've got a feisty kitten, I don't need an ice sculpture."

Cargo pants join a t-shirt on the floor revealing a tanned, muscular body covered only by a pair of boxers. Greedily Haru lays his hands on Kyo's chest, tracing every line with his fingertips, and his tongue flicks out to taste his kitten's pouting lips. "Very good, kitty, but I meant all your clothes. Now be a nice kitten and remove those boxers so we can have some real fun," he growls unbuttoning his own pants and watching Kyo lower his head in embarrassment he pushes the neko onto his back on the bed. "Relax, Kitty Kat, it'll be more fun if you calm down," he urges ripping his shirt off and pressing himself against his older lover's body. "Ha-Haru, knock it off. Please, get off me," the neko begs and he straddles his lean body gazing down at his beloved while smirking.

"Kyo, why are you half dressed?" Glaring at the teen pinning him down, Kyo pushes the lean ox off of him and yells, "I don't know, ask your stupid other personality." Rolling his eyes, he tugs on a long t-shirt and sweat pants before slipping beneath the covers. "Kyo, are you mad at me," Haru asks crawling in behind him and cradling his body. Stubbornly Kyo says, "Yes," but turns over so he can bury his face in the ox's chest.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N-Sorry for the long wait. Please review, it helps me to update quicker!

Chapter 6

The sunlight peeks through the drapes causing Kyo's hair to light up like fire and Haru smiles at the neko as the teen curls into a tighter ball. Usually the neko would be awake by now and practicing his moves in hopes to beat Yuki someday. "Tohru called to make sure that you two got here okay. I don't think she knows yet that you moved out," Kazuma says opening the door and peering at them with kind eyes while Kyo stretches his arms above his head. "I guess she'll find out when I don't show up. I'm surprised she even noticed we left," Kyo says bitterly and licking his lips Haru whispers, "Calm down, kitten." "She also invited us all to a picnic today," Kazuma adds and the neko's ears pop up as he yells, "What is that girl, stupid? You can't have a damn picnic in the winter!"

Pulling the fully dressed kitten into his arms, Haru kisses the teen's sensitive neck and says, "Honey, we'll go to the picnic and you wont complain at all. I want us to go together and if Akito has a problem with us then we'll bind the others together." Kyo's eyes search him and gently he presses their lips together before saying, "You'll be fine, he wont dare to hurt you if he knows what's good for him."

Momiji beams at Kyo when he sits down next to Haru on the blanket and squeals, "I missed you, Kyon-Kyon!" His arms find themselves around the neko's neck and his grin widens when Kyo doesn't push him away. "Kyo does like me," he screams out happily before bouncing over to visit Tohru. "You did good, Kyo," Haru comments wrapping an arm around the kitty's shoulders and calmly he stares back at Hiro's suspicious eyes. "Hello, Haru," Kisa says shyly before smiling at the tame neko in his embrace and Kyo nods at her in greeting. "Will you go ice skating with us, the rink isn't too far away," she asks quietly clasping her hands together and surprisingly the neko replies, "Yeah, we'll go."

Smirking he ties up his skates watching the perfect rat struggle to stand on his own feet without slipping. He leads Haru out onto the ice and chuckles when the moo-moo nearly falls. "Kyo, it's not funny. It's not my fault I've never ice skated before," Haru complains and he glances at Momiji who's holding tightly to Tohru's hand. "Relax, moo-moo. And don't complain. Be nice to everyone," Kyo says sarcastically and gently the ox pinches him before saying, "I'll show you that I can skate as well as you can."

Sure enough he couldn't skate as well as Kyo, not even half as good. The neko just had to show off his marvelous abilities and make him feel stupid. "Haru, it's cold. Can we go home now," the kitten asks and he nods wondering where this new, more agreeable Kyo had come from. "Kitten, what's up with you? You're so nice today," he asks as Kyo's hand slips into his own earning them a giggle from Kisa, a snort of disgust from Hiro, a look of surprise from Ritsu; who had stopped his apologies due to shock, and wide grins from the snake and inu. "I don't know, must be because we're living with Master and I don't have to see that damn rat everyday." They situate themselves in Hatori's back seat as the man denies the offer for dinner by Tohru.

He watches Kyo shyly enter the room where the other kids practiced and he frowns when some of the women from Land of Sohma begin making cruel comments about the neko. "I'm sorry," Kyo mummers to Kazuma and the man smiles kindly at his son before gazing at the women sadly. "They'll never learn that he's a great person if they keep believing in that story the way they do," their Master says when Kyo heads off towards the bedroom with his head lowered and he states, "Akito doesn't want them to see Kyo as a person, only the cat." Shaking his head, their Master finishes the lesson while he sits down to watch giving his neko some time to relax.

Rubbing his temples, Kyo glares out the window and watches the snobby women drag their bratty kids to their cars. "No one can possibly love the cat," they had said as he had clung to his mother and Akito had snarled, "It's disgusting, keep it away from me." _Why would Haru want anything to do with me? He's good looking enough to get any guy he wants. _Sighing he glances at the door when Haru enters and he asks while looking at the floor, "Why do you love me?" Wrapping his arms around the neko's shoulders, Haru replies, "Because you actually see me and not the ox, and you don't think I'm stupid. You're beautiful and special. I'm not sure, Kyo, exactly why I love you, but I do."

Irritably he breaks free from the ox's arms and scrambles out of the room trying to stop the taunting voices in his head. _You're not good enough for him. I know that! He deserves the rat. Shut up, damn Yuki always gets what I want! The perfect rat should always win. Yuki doesn't want Haru. Yes, but the rat never wants the cat to win. _"Kyo, what's wrong," a familiar voice asks rocking him in strong arms and he clings to the solid, muscular chest like he had when he was younger. "I'm going insane, the voices wont shut up," he says weakly breathing in his father's soothing scent. "You're fine. You're not going insane. What are these voices saying, Kyo," Kazuma asks and shaking his head he pulls away securing a glare upon the ground.

"Where is he," Haru asks upon finding Kazuma kneeling and staring at his hands sadly. "I don't know, he thinks he's going insane. He told me that the voices wouldn't shut up." Lowering his head, their Master sighs wearily and states, "I've tried to protect him, to make him stronger but he's so confused now." Leaving the man to ponder what he had done wrong, Haru follows the strangled whimpers to the sink.

"Kitten," he asks softly opening the cupboard and staring in at the frightened cat. Gently he strokes the orange fur and listens until the sad mews become comforting purrs. "I love you, Kyo. You deserve to be loved," he says nuzzling the neko's cheek with his own and within seconds he has a naked Kyo in his arms. "I'm sorry, Haru," the neko boy groans brushing his lips with unsure fingertips. "Kitten, I'll never let you go. Even if the world shatters, I'll still hold onto you. They're wrong when they say you're a monster and that you don't deserve to be loved because you're the most beautiful, lovable person I have ever met. I was so blind before, so foolishly drawn to the rat," he whispers only tightening his hold on the trembling boy. "Kiss me," Kyo demands gazing into the teen's eyes with a powerful, untamed passion.

"I think I know how to kill Akito," Kyo whispers against Haru's throat as the ox blindly reaches for the neko's clothes. "What are you talking about, Kyo?" Shrugging on his t-shirt and squirming into his pants, Kyo begins to pace the kitchen floor while nervously rubbing his bandaged wrist. "Maybe poison him with arsenic or something? Haru, we can get away with it. I know we can. He's ill and dieing anyways so people will just believe he's taken a turn for the worse," he says, his voice soft yet excited, and frowning Haru tugs Kyo back into his lap.

"I hate him, Haru. He's always hurting us and driving everyone apart," the neko whispers heatedly and nodding Haru caresses his kitten's hair whispering, "I know, honey, but will killing him stop that from still happening? If he died, we'd need someone to step in as a temporary Head until the new one is old enough and who knows if the new one will be brain washed, too." Licking his lips, Kyo snuggles into his chest and plays with his white hair while stating, "You said it yourself, you doubt that we can get everyone on our side. I know this will work. I can't be locked away, I wont let him do that to me or any other cat."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N-Thanks to all those who reviewed! Please review, it helps with the ideas.

Chapter 7

"I want to see that filth," Akito says, his eyes narrow and dark, and he gently brushes his fingers over the doctor's vest. "I'll let Kazuma know that you request it's presence," Hatori states calmly preparing the shot and sighting he leans back to gaze at his dull ceiling. His lips curve into a frown and he says sadly, "I only want what is best for my family. I do love all of you." Nodding the man stands up and bows politely before cleaning up his supplies. "Hatori, make sure that he knows that I want to see the thing alone," he adds glancing at the seahorse for a moment then turning to gaze at the small, white birds that dance on the window sill.

Anger flashes only briefly through his good eye before he calmly walks back to his house. He hatred having to call Kyo by degrading words just to make Akito happy and he hates pretending not to care about the cat when he loved him just as much as he does Yuki and Haru. "Hello, Kazuma. Akito wishes to see Kyo alone tomorrow so I'll be back a little later tonight. Don't worry, I'll be right outside the door," he says already craving the nicotine to ease his nerves. His eyes soften as they land on the only other photo he had. Recently he had been going through some old boxes when he had found it. A cute photo of Kyo sitting on Kazuma's lap while Shigure raised a peace sign. Life had been so simple then.

Stubbornly Haru holds Kyo tightly refusing to release the neko to Hatori and calmly the doctor sits down saying, "Do you want to make this worse for Kyo? He has to be there tomorrow or Akito will be furious." Looking down at the neko, Haru smiles softly then says, "I want to come with. I wont go see Akito with him but I want to be near by." He nods then looks up at Kazuma and says, "We'll be off, then. Have a nice night, Kazuma." Tugging on Haru's hand, Kyo heads towards the dragon's car and slides in on the leather.

"Why does he want to see me," the neko asks playing with Haru's hair as the teen sleeps against his chest. Glancing at the boy through the rearview mirror, Hatori can't help the shadow of a smile that places itself upon his face and he says, "He doesn't tell us why he does anything, Kyo. He's the Head, he can do what he pleases to us." Bitterly he glares at the road and tightens his hold on the wheel as Kyo inquires, "Then you agree with him? You think it's okay for him to rule over everyone like a tyrant and hurt those that defy him?" Sighing he shakes his head, briefly locking his good eye with crimsons, Hatori says, "No, I don't agree with his methods, but until he dies we are stuck under his rule." His eyes darken when a smirk forms on Kyo's face. "Don't do anything drastic."

"We're the same, Hatori. Maybe he knows that and hates me even more for it. Where I'm the monster physically, he's the monster mentally. Everyone hates him and avoids him as much as possible; they do the same to me. The god fears the cat as much as the cat fears the god. Hatori, in realizing this I realized that he's my equal. I can hurt him where you can not," Kyo says quietly, his ruby eyes shining with an odd sense of victory, and he leans forward being careful to cradle Haru's body. "I'll win where the other cats failed," he whispers before sitting back and gazing out the window. The doctor shakes his head and says, "You'll be no better than him if you hurt him." Nodding, Kyo gently touches Haru's lips causing them to curve into a smile and he says, "I wont have to hurt him, I'll place the doubts in everyone's heads and they'll do the rest." Frowning the doctor pulls up to his house and spots the frail man sitting on his porch while he says, "Using people for hurting him will only make you worse than him."

Akito smiles at the doctor as he emerges from the car followed by the neko and the ox. "I wanted to visit you, Hatori, but you were gone. How come you brought the stupid cow with? I said I wanted to speak to it alone," Akito says pulling his robe tighter around his frail form. He watches the ox tense up and protectively lays a hand on Kyo's shoulder. "Maybe I should speak to both of you? You're both disgusting."

Nervously Haru bows before the Head and tries to telepathically yell at Kyo to show some respect. "Does the filth wish to speak? Why don't you learn some manners first, or perhaps I could hurt the ox for you," Akito drawls softly and he glances at Kyo's eyes and frowns when he sees the crimsons glowing wildly. "No, you wont touch him. We're equals, Akito, and you can't hurt me," his kitten states, his tone bordering icy and insane, and he stumbles to his feet. "What are you talking about, cat? I am god and you're nothing but a worthless monster," the Head coldly hisses drawing out a whip and he watches the weapon slice into Kyo's flesh.

"You're wrong, I am worth something. I am loved and they do like me," Kyo says as the whip cuts open his chest once again and he closes his eyes against the pain refusing to cry out. "You're nothing! You're disgusting! They're just using you to play with. You're not safe with them, but you will be in your cage where you belong. You're a monster, but you're my monster. See, I love my family. I'm only trying to save you from the pain." Akito growls dropping the whip in favor of using his nails against the teen's body and he smirks when a barely audible whimper escapes the teen. "Do you understand? They don't love you! The ox that supposedly loved you is running away! You're nothing to this family but a disgusting cursed monster!"

Dropping to his knees, Hatori studies the cuts and bruises on the frail teen. "I warned you, Kyo," he says softly brushing back the neko's hair and gently he wraps the wounds. "Haru, watch over him. I'm going to go speak with Akito about this," he says straightening his vest as he stands up and with a heavy sigh he walks away. "What did you do to him," he asks the weak looking teen and a chill races down his spine when Akito glares at him. "I want you to break them up, Hatori. I can't trust Shigure to do it and Kazuma wont unless the monster's life is on the line," Akito states while he looks around at the blood decorating the floor and he says, "Fine, Akito, but that doesn't explain what happened here." Sneering the teen leans back against a pillow as the moonlight glitters over his ivory skin and says, "I only taught him his place."

Shivering he sits up and rubs his eyes while the blanket pools around his waist. Quickly he glances at Haru's sleeping face that rests on his lap and he smiles. "You didn't leave me, Akito was wrong," he says threading his fingers through the boy's white hair and he looks up at Hatori worriedly when the man enters fumbling for a cigarette. "You shouldn't provoked him, now he knows you and Haru are together and he wants me to break you up. Kyo, make it up to him. Plead for forgiveness."

On shaking legs, Kyo weakly makes his way into Akito's chambers and kneels next to the sleeping man. "Wake up," he coaxes gently poking the man ad the Head blinks tiredly before glaring at him. "What are you doing, cat," the sickly boy hisses and lowering his gaze begs, "I'll do anything you want just don't hurt Haru, let him have his peace and be with me." The man tilts his head up and says, "You're prettier than the ox, I guess even monsters can be beautiful. You and he can trade places, and if you're a good kitty then I'll let you and he continue on this disaster you call a relationship. You'll be my toy, which means you have to do everything I say, and he will be spared. However, if you two break up then he comes home and you'll be locked up right away." Nodding Kyo rises to his full height and leaves the man to rest.

"Haru," a voice growls in his ear and he rolls over pulling the blankets over his head while mumbling, "Go away." He sits up wearily when the stranger keeps on shaking him and he frowns at his kitten when the teen attacks his neck. "As much as I likes this, kitten, you have to stop. This isn't like you, what's wrong," he says holding the neko tightly in his embrace. "I think I've sold myself to Akito. I want you to be my first," Kyo says blushing beautifully.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Thankies to all of you that reviewed. Reviews make the world go round, sort of, so keep on reviewing!

Chapter 8

Glancing up at Haru nervously, Kyo shifts under the ox's intense gaze and says, "Why are you staring at me like that?" Looking away and realizing how compromising their position is, Kyo situates himself onto the bed better. "I'll be your first, Kyo. What do you mean sold yourself? Kitten, what did you do?" Glaring at the wall, unable to look Haru in the eye, Kyo mutters angrily, "I changed places with you. I'm his toy now and I have to do whatever he wants. We get to be together this way, though." Sighing the cow nuzzles the kitten's neck and lovingly plays with his orange, silky strands while whispering, "Just rest, Kyo. I'll make everything up to you later, but for now I want to talk to Hatori."

"There's got to be something you can do, Hari," the teen begs and glancing up form his paper work he frowns saying, "Kyo sold his soul, there's not much I can do about that." He watches Haru's eyes darken and stands up while running a agitated hand through his hair. "What exactly does Akito have planned for him," the ox inquires knowing that both Hatori and Shigure knew how sadistic the young male was, but he wouldn't get the information he wanted from the dog. Almost nervously Hatori glances at the doorway and motions him closer saying, "I'm not sure, his methods change. All that's known for sure is that he'll break him. Akito will beat him, perhaps force him to do acts that are deemed lewd, and possibly bring him to the brink of suicide. Then again, I could be wrong." Shaking his head, Haru states, "You have to help him, Hari. Akito will kill Kyo."

Turning onto his stomach and burying his face into the pillow smelling of Haru, Kyo sighs tiredly while glaring at the clock that mocks him. "Kyo, you truly are a baka neko," he tells himself stretching his lithe body and standing up. He glances out the window and narrows his eyes at the lone figure slinking back into the shadows. He gasps when cold fingers clutch his wrist and pull them over his head. "Let me go," he yells but his voice his smothered by harsh lips crushing over his own while one hand moves down his arm to his neck. "You'll keep quiet about this and I'll help you with Akito, understand?" He shakes his head trying to break the strong hold on his wrists and he gasps when a muscular body presses him against the wall. "Think about what I said, neko boy," the person says and he stares wildly at the window as the darkly clad figure escapes.

Breathing heavily he enters the room to find Hatori rubbing his temples as Haru calls him every profanity he can think of. Sighing he glares at the door when a loud, annoying knock invades his senses. Reluctantly he opens the door and glowers at the white haired man. "Ah, I've missed you so much, Hari! Oh, and lucky Kyo, how are you? It seems like we've been seeing a lot of each other lately. Perhaps one of my outfits will suit your taste! Ah, but my darling brother and Gure are gone leaving me all alone! So, I've come to grace you all with my presence." The doctor rolls his eye and states, "Quiet, Ayame. I have a headache." The snake sank to the floor gracefully and stares up at the seahorse in awe.

Tugging his boyfriend into a protective hug, Haru smiles and says, "Hey, Ayame. Kyo and I were just heading to bed." He doesn't like the way Aya's golden orbs stares at him kitten or the hungry smile that fits the man's lips when Kyo naively does something completely innocent, like biting his lower lip, that ends up looking extremely sexy. Leading Kyo into their bedroom, he gently presses the neko's body against the mattress and possessively kisses his luscious lips. "You're mine, you know that, right?" Stubbornly Kyo pulls away from him and glares out the window. "What's wrong, kitten," he asks while he massages the teen's back and shrugging the neko responds, "It's nothing." Kissing the back of his angel's neck, he inquires, "You sure?" His boyfriend nods and lays down gazing up at him with a soft smile that makes him feel special.

_He smelled familiar, yet different. His voice is familiar, but I can't place it. It could have been anyone, the only two people I can trust is Haru and Hatori. I'd recognize the smell of cigarettes and apples that's uniquely Hatori and Haru wouldn't need to do something like that, anyways they had been talking together. Who could it have been_? _It wasn't Akito; I know his presence too well. That leaves only Shigure, Aya, or worse yet, even Yuki. But most likely its not Yuki, I know him almost as well as I know myself. _

"What are you thinking about," Haru asks and quickly he kisses the teen before saying, "It wasn't anything important." Cutely Haru tilts his head and raises a hand to caress his cheek saying, "You sure? Something's bothering you, I can tell." Shrugging, Kyo pulls him down for another kiss and states, "Really, I'm fine. It's just that damn snakes here and this whole thing with Akito. Now, shut up and touch me." He smirks when Haru obeys and pulls his shirt off to lap at his nipples. "You sure you want this," the ox asks and he nods slowly while closing his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he lifts his hips allowing Haru to pull his pants off.

A blush stains Kyo's cheeks as he studies the neko's beautifully sculpted body and smiling he pinches one hard nipple enjoying his kitten's breathy moans. He still can't get over how perfect the teen laying beneath him is. "I love you," he whispers gently touching the vicious markings that decorate his chest and he smiles at Kyo's saddened eyes promising to make everything up to him. "I love you," the neko pants as he covers every inch of the teen's precious flesh with soft, warm kisses. "You're so beautiful," he mutters lovingly as he wonders how he got so lucky to have stumbled to Shigure's that fateful night. He gazes into Kyo's crimson orbs and smiling he hugs the teen closer.

Pulling Haru's pants off, he smiles back at the cow and breathlessly pleads, "Haru, now, please. I want you." He licks his lips when Haru rolls off of him and reaches fro his duffle bag. "You sure," his lover asks once more and without hesitation he nods. He closes his eyes while Haru applies the lube to his own length then he gasps as the teen's slick fingers enter his hole stretching him. He shivers with both pain and pleasure when Haru enters him and he clings to the younger teen until he's adjusted. "Move," he orders when the ox stares down at him expectantly and with a passionate kiss Haru obeys.

Grinning Ayame looks up at Hatori when moans reach his ears and he laughs while Kyo's voice breathlessly calls out Haru's name. "Ah, to be that young again. Maybe they would like some company," he sighs draping his lean form across the doctor's lap and with a sigh the man says, "Leave them be, Aya." Glancing at the door when he hears silence, the snake says, "I guess that means I lost our bet. Hari, you're so smart. How'd you know that Kyo would be bottom?" Rolling his eyes, the dragon lifts Aya in his arms and carries him to the bedroom saying, "He was the virgin." Giggling Aya kisses Hatori and turns onto his side as the man lies down behind him. "They do love each other, don't they," he says wistfully as his eyes glitter with happiness and Hatori nods before kissing the beauty's neck saying, "Akito wants to hurt them."

Glaring at the neko as he clings to the ox, he strums his fingers against his thigh and states, "You'll regret this, Kyo. Akito will destroy you." Shaking his head, he walks away from the small house and nods at the rooster when he enters Akito's chambers. He watches the weak appearing man slumber and smiles thinking about the neko's golden complexion.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Thanks for the reviews. Here's another chapter, this one's kinda odd. Odd is good though.

Chapter 9

His eyes sadden as he watches the two teens sleep bathed in the sunlight and he says, "I'll get you, Kyo, even if it means breaking your heart." He plays with his hair and licks his lips before walking away to join the group that had gathered on Hatori's porch. "Is the cat really in there? How dare you allow such filth to contaminate our land," a woman screeches and he shakes his head trying to ignore how pathetic they all sound bicker like children.

Rubbing his temples, Hatori avoids answering their questions and ushers Shigure and Yuki inside as Aya floats through the crowd. The commotion had awoken the neko and now his eyes are level with the red orbs that shout out sadness. The pure look of heartbreak that is unknowingly displayed on the teen's features makes him appear like a young, fragile child. "Are we free to go home, or is part of my punishment being forced to live here," the neko asks quietly and it seems that between the fear Akito had installed in him and the curses the others throw at him have already began to break their neko down. The cat ignores the snake's arms that had wrapped themselves around his body and says, "I'd rather not cause you any trouble, Hatori." It was then that Hatori understood what being the cat truly meant. The neko despite hated, loved and protected those around him. Only the poor cat sentenced to exile felt sorrow for them all in the end. Behind the unruly temper and passionate eyes, resides wisdom.

Quizzically he raises an eyebrow when the doctor envelops Kyo in a hug and he glances at Shigure who's also confused. "I'm sorry," the seahorse whispers, his poised façade breaking giving way to his own sorrow, and reluctantly the neko hugs him back. "What's going on," Haru asks entering the room coming to stand next to Ayame. "I'm not sure," Shigure admits as Kyo gives into the man's gentle petting and begins to purr with delight. "He'll never hurt you again, I'll make sure of that," Hatori promises pulling away to gaze into the neko's sad eyes. Sighing Shigure ushers everyone into the center of the room and motions for them to sit down. He rolls his eyes, but sits down next to the baka neko.

"I know for a fact that our ancestors still roam around here. I've only seen them a few times, but believe me when I say they are not the nicest people," Shigure states and Kyo looks up sharply saying, "Some of them are nice." Nodding the inu pats the neko's head earning him a halfhearted slap and says, "Correct, kitty kat. The cats of our family are unbelievably nice. You see the Head's negative energy disturbs the others. The inu growls at Akito with hatred and disgust that he feared showing while living. The serpent is poised and ready to strike out at him. The dragon stands proudly conveying his distaste while protecting the tiger, the lamb, and the rabbit from the evil that surrounds Akito. The rat has gathered the ox, the monkey, and the horse to his side preparing for battle. Even the rooster reveals his malice towards the Head. However, the neko mourns for us all, for our hating hearts. The cat is the only one that cries for the bitter Head."

Wild eyes glare out the window as he hears the mournful cries of the beast. He had never seen the foul creature yet he knows that it mocks him. He stumbles over to the window and yells, "Stop crying, you pathetic monster!" He feels eyes burning with hatred watching him and he tries to see who's out there. Ever since he had been born, they sat out there watching him. "Akito, what is it that you fear from the sweet neko," a voice whispers caressing his aching body and he says angrily, "Don't mention that vile thing! I don't fear anything or anyone!" His eyes widen as a beautiful figure appears before him. Ruby eyes stares sadly at him and the wind plays with the creature's long, silky, orange hair. The figure before him radiates beauty and sorrow. "I feel sadness for you. You will die before your time, yet there are so many in this world that suffer as you do and they manage to be happy," the man says, his voice a sorrowful melody that pulls at the clamps around his cold heart.

"Go away, please, just go away!" the others burst through the door and stare at Akito as he cowers before the harmless male. "My beautiful Kyo, do you understand why you must forgive them for your curse? They do not know what they do because their fear guides them irrationally. Let your heart swell with love for them," the stranger says and their neko nods approaching the Head calmly. "Akito, I don't hate you," Kyo says sitting down beside the man.

"What is he doing?" Hatori gazes at Shigure and says, "What none of us can do." Sighing Haru scoots closer to Kyo and whispers, "Come on, Kyo, let's go get some food." The neko looks over at him desperately and shakes his head saying, "I have to finish here first." The ox smiles weakly and sits down next to Yuki who mummers, "Baka neko."

Sighing Kyo leans closer to Akito and says, "You may die you, Akito, but you don't have to be stuck in a dark cell for the rest of your life, I do." Tilting his head to the side, the neko smiles sadly and says, "I'm sorry that you suffer, but there are other out there that suffer more than you." He gasps in surprise when Akito hugs him and begs, "Make them go away. I can feel their hatred and he mocks me with his tears." Sighing Kyo smoothes the Head's hair and says, "I can't, they wont listen to me. He doesn't mock you, he's genuinely sad for you."

He holds onto Kyo after the neko had gotten the Head into a peaceful slumber and says, "I love you." The neko nods smiling and tugs him towards Hari's home complaining that he's hungry. "So, do you think he'll change?" The neko looks at him sadly then shakes his head and admits, "One day can't change years of being trained to be a tyrant."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N-Thanks for reviews. Now for the moment everyone's been waiting for…drum roll…um…sorry don't own drum set so guess that idea is gone. Newayz reviews are always nice, so press that button and respond!

Chapter 10

Coughing Akito makes his way towards Hatori's home and lets himself inside saying, "Tell me, who's been sneaking around my rooms?" Shigure looks at Aya in surprise and the snake shrugs responding, his usual vibrant voice hushed, "We didn't know anyone was." Hatori glances at Kyo and Haru when they enter and motions for them to stay quiet. Angrily the Head scrutinizes the ox and demands, "Was it you? No, you're to stupid not to be caught." He glares at the rat when he steps up behind Kyo and gently rests a hand on the cat's shoulder. "It wasn't Haru, I was in your rooms. I wanted to remember why I was so afraid of you before I did something stupid," Yuki says and he lowers his head in obedience when Akito's black eyes narrow with sadistic delight. "Like what, precious rat? Confess that you and that girl are dating? I already knew, but she really isn't your type, now is she? Do you have a secret you wish to spill, Yuki?"

Paling Yuki's eyes dart around for an exit and he says, "I don't have a secret I'm hiding." His violet orbs widen fearfully when Akito stalks towards him. "Why are you using that wench? I'm sure we'd all love to hear the truth," the man says ignoring Shigure's voice that asks him to calm down and he huddles in the corner trying to protect himself from the clan head. "Stand up, rat! You're no better than that monster everyone's fooled by," Akito snarls and sadly Kyo interrupts, "Don't listen to him, Yuki." His heart flutters at hearing his name whispered by the neko.

Beautiful violet orbs gaze up at him trustingly and he sighs saying, "The bet's off, Akito. I can't do it." He walks away with his shoulders slouched in defeat as his normally bright eyes dull. "Get back here, you can't call the bet off! Only I can, I am god and you must obey me," Akito yells before falling into another coughing fit and if the moment wasn't so sobering he probably would have found some humor in it, however all he can do is admit, "I can't beat him, I've tried countless times. I'm not stupid, I know when to just give up and enjoy the little bit of freedom I have left." The slap leaves his check tingling, but he stares past Akito to the endless sky saying, "I'm sorry that you hate me." He slips away ignoring the Head's hollow threats.

"Kyo?" Strange to hear the teen's name flow so freely from his lips and he sits down beside the untamed wildfire known as the cat. The bench's cold stone chills his body but he refuses to move away from the neko. "What do you want," the brash voice demands and his heart hammers in his chest as he bites his lower lip nervously just to stop himself from tasting the teen's fire. "Why do you hate me," he finally asks, his tone soft and curious like that of a child's, and those piercing crimsons burn into him with wonderment. "I suppose for the same reason you hate me. You're the rat, and I'm the cat. If we weren't, then I doubt I'd hate you that is if I even hate you now," the neko confesses.

The sunlight plays beautifully on his orange hair casting a golden glow around the boy and he slightly frowns as the gorgeous boy known as Prince Yuki leans his head against the neko's shoulder. He quietly approaches the teens, keeping to the shadows, and listens to their conversation. "I don't have a chance with you, do I," Yuki says raising a slender hand to caress the neko's tanned flesh and Kyo mummers, "I couldn't do that to Haru. I love him too much. I'm sorry; Yuki, but I don't love you. Perhaps we can be friends, but that is only if you don't sabotage my and Haru's relationship." He smiles relaxing as he revels in the comfort of Kyo's loyalty. The violet-eyed boy looks at his neko in understanding and asks, "What bet was he talking about?"

His own general curiosity caused him to ask the question that had been burning his mind for the last few minutes. "We made a bet that if I could beat you then I'd be free of the cage," Kyo admits running his hand through his wild hair and he gently kisses the neko finally caving in to the urge to taste him again before walking away. "Kyo, I'm sorry that I can't just be friends. I'm sorry that I'm the cause of your troubles," he says gazing at him wistfully and he watches the neko hesitantly touch his lips. "Haru, you can come out now," he calls then glances at the ox when he emerges from the bush and he bows his head unable to stand Haru's calm gaze.

Possessively he pulls Kyo against his chest and he breathes in the neko's spicy scent as the cat nuzzles against his neck. "That was odd," he says as Kyo pulls away to gaze up at him and the neko replies, "This whole day has been weird, but I owe you so we're going out for breakfast rather than chancing Hatori's cooking skills." Tilting his head to the side, he hugs Kyo tightly and inquires, "What do you owe me for?" Sighing the neko tugs him towards the exit and casually says, "Letting me handle this on my own." Slipping his arms around Kyo's shoulders, Haru turns him towards Hatori's and says, "We need our coats and wallets. Anyways, Hari gets mad if I don't tell someone where I am going."

He tunes out Ayame's and Shigure's aimless chatter and sighs irritably glancing at the neko when he's tugged inside by the ox. "Hari, do you want to come with us to breakfast," Kyo asks shrugging into his tan coat and Haru slips into his own trench coat while Hatori grabs his keys from the table. "Pancakes good with you," the neko asks counting his cash and he starts the car with a curt nod. "Should we invite Momiji," he asks and the fury that flashes in Kyo's eyes as the neko goes into an angry tangent amuses him. "I was just making a suggestion. He's with his father today, though. Nice to know you're still the same Kyo."

Sadly he rests his palm against the window and watches them drive away. "I have to get you, Kyo. You don't understand how much I love you. You deserve better than Haru," he whispers convincing himself that the ox is really that stupid and he passively wonders when his feelings had changed. He wraps a scarf around his neck and buttons his coat securely around his body. Sighing he heads outside in search of the perfect spot for a romantic picnic. He sits down in the lonely, crystal wonderland as tears threaten to leak from his eyes. "Why the hell do I love him? Is this some way to punish me for being the rat? Haven't I suffered enough?" Furiously he wipes at the moist droplets that betray him and he climbs to his feet knowing that he had to go back to pretending to be the perfect Prince.

"Do you mourn for the monster?" Immediately the rat tenses and turns around to face him. "Does that filth cause your heart to beat faster? Tell me, precious rat, what does love feel like? I'd like to believe that my family understands that I love them and only wish to protect them, but they turn around telling me that I don't know what love is." He gazes into fearful violets and laughs sinisterly before saying, "What? Is little Yuki afraid? Would you do anything to get the disgusting neko? I can help you. I can train that vile creature to be your slave, however you'll have to be mine. We both win."

Leaning over Kyo's lean body, Haru grabs the salt and smirks when Kyo squirms beneath his weight. Hatori roll his eyes and cuts his ham before saying, "We still have the matter to discuss of your rash decision to sell yourself." Scarlet eyes glare at him then he pokes at his breakfast and says, "Hatori, I'll deal with that on my own. I just want Haru to be safe." He glances down when Haru's hand sneaks it's way onto his thigh and he glares at the ox but doesn't remove the limb.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N-Thanks for the reviews. I actually am getting somewhere deeper with this story.

Chapter 11

The sun was just setting when they returned and he smiles briefly as the neko's eyes meet his. "I'll prove to you that he's not worthy of you," he says clenching his fist together and he grimaces when Akito touches the neko's cheek in a mock gesture of a lover. He can barely make out the Head's words but knows that it can't be good. "No, Akito. He isn't well, yet. Do you really want to tire your new toy out so early? He's not ready for you," Hatori says trying to reason with the young male and he watches an almost thoughtful expression cross the god's face. "No, he'll come with me now. I won destroy him, Hari. I do love my family, even filth such as him." He hides near the doorway and his eyes meet the neko's knowing crimsons. It's clearly written on Kyo's face. The haunting words he'd been avoiding. _You can't save me._

Without hesitation he follows the clan Head, his eyes only momentarily locking with Hatori's in silent thanks. He hides his regret when Haru forces him to face him and he smiles when soft hands cup his face while normally blank grays gaze at him with concern. "I love you," the ox mummers in his ear and nodding he smirks before commenting, "When he lets me go I want a real fight against Black." A smile lights up Haru's face, as he knew the remark would, and he resigns himself to his duty. He only flinches once when Akito's hands grasp his hair roughly tugging him along.

The air is stuffy in the room as if someone hadn't used it in a while. "This will be your new home for now, don't worry about anything. You'll be taken care of and on days that you are really good then I'll let that stupid cow in here," Akito says softly caressing his face like the man was giving him a great gift and he controls the urge to snarl in disgust. "Food will be arriving shortly, my darling. We'll have so much fun together. You chose this, my monster," Akito hums and he seriously wonders how Hatori hasn't gone insane by hanging around this psycho so much.

Dinner is rather dull without the neko's presence and Shigure sighs bitterly as he watches his family fall apart. "He'll be back," he says cheerfully trying to raise their hopes, but even he knows that if Kyo returns to them he won't be the same. "We shouldn't have let him take him so easily," Hatori argues and looking away guilt fully Ayame says, "You tried, Hari, but we didn't." They're unaware that Haru had left as they mutter in low tones about Kyo's fate and they look down at their full plates with not much of appetites. "I'll see what I can do. Akito may listen to me, but I can't promise anything," Shigure states his heart aching for him family and with a grim smile he tries to eat the meal.

"He will be okay, he's strong enough to survive it," Yuki says staring out at the snow as it falls coating the earth in it's cold, pristine beauty and Haru argues angrily, "Physically he'll be alright, but what about mentally and emotionally." Shaking his head, he smiles at the ox rejoicing at his stupidity and walks away telling himself that Kyo would be better after all this. "If you love him as much as you claimed, then you wouldn't want him to be hurt," Haru yells trying to use his feelings against him and with a laugh he responds, "What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger." He dodges the punch the cow throws at him and walks away leaving the ox to his own thoughts. "Kyo will love me for this," he states to himself forcing himself to believe his words.

Disbelief stuns him as he watches the slate haired boy float away and shaking his head he wonders how he could ever love such a cruel, psychotic person. _Hello, who the hell you calling psychotic? You're the one with the extra personality. _That "extra" personality is now itching to get out and beat the daylights out of everyone and everything. _That won't solve anything, you know. _With a passion he hates that little voice in his head that tells him what's right and wrong, along with contradicting practically every thing he says or thinks.

He cringes at the sight of the slop before him and decides that he doesn't want to know what's in it. "Eat up, cat. It's my specialty," Akito says almost civilly and hesitantly he takes a bite before spitting it out. "What the hell was that," he hisses desperately trying to get the taste off his tongue and Akito frowns as if he's really disappointed that he didn't like the meal. "I thought you would like it. All that's in it is cat food; the can stuff, raw rat meat, and stew," the Head states like the meal was a delightful entrée for a five star restaurant. _I'm going to throw up. _"Why the hell would I like that," he demands knocking the bowl over and he yelps in surprise when a cane slaps across his back.

_Here I was trying to be nice to that filth by feeding his pathetic, monstrous self and he just tosses it away! _"How dare you yell at me," he snarls slapping the neko's tanned check and he smiles as blood seeps from his cheek where his nails had slit it open. "Sit still," he demands kneeling next to the monster and his tongue flicks out to taste the cat's surprisingly sweet blood. "Lay down," he states then shoves the neko down when he refuses to do as he's told and he smirks as Kyo glares up at him.

He secures the boy's wrist with handcuffs to the metal rings situated on the wall for this very purpose. "Now, now, what should I do with you," he musses unbuttoning the neko's shirt and he stares in amazement at the boy's rippled muscles. "I guess even monsters can be beautiful," he says softly enjoying the tensing of the body beneath his fingers and he grabs the knife from the toolbox he kept in this room. "Beautiful filth, what do you have to say for yourself," he teases cutting a small star on the boy's stomach and the neko cries out in pain trying to squirm away from the searing pain. "Stop, why are you doing this?" He sighs in annoyance wondering why everyone seems to question his actions and replies, "Because I love you."

_Loves me? How the hell is this expressing love? _ He arches his back in agony when Akito's fingers dip into the cut and he screams as salt is sprinkled into the wound. "You don't believe me," Akito says unhappily and he pulls against the bonds when the crazy Head pulls out a string of barbed wire. "I guess I'll just have to show you how much I love you," the clan Head says straddling his waist and he winces when Akito wraps the barbed wire around his left, upper arm drawing blood. He strains against the handcuffs and the man's body as Akito laps at the blood while he fights back tears.

"That's just a taste of what's to come, darling. Once you learn how to obey then I'll stop punishing you," he says stroking the neko's golden flesh and sighing he draws out the key releasing his monster from the cuffs. "I'll send Hatori in to take care of your wounds, then I'll be back to tuck you into bed," he says patting the neko's head and nuzzling the teen's neck he adds, "You've been good so far. Perhaps in a week I'll let Haru come visit you. You'd enjoy that, wouldn't you?" He receives a heated glare in return and stands up adjusting his robe back onto his shoulder stating, "You'll wear the robes that I'll give you from now on."

He waited until Akito left before he released the tears and he tries to hide his tears when Hatori enters. "I'm sorry," the doctor states and he relaxes when the man's skilled hands soothe the pain. "Hari, I want Haru," he says brokenly and the man carefully hugs him before standing up while handing him some pain relievers. "I'll see if I can talk Akito into letting Haru stay with you tonight," the man states and he grins weakly trying to sit up. "Kyo, don't over work yourself. You're still hurt from your previous visit with Akito." He nods just wanting his moo-moo to be with him.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- I'm not dead! Just in case someone thought so b/c I'm lousy at updating! Thanks for all the reviews, now for more Kyo angst b/c we just can't get enough.  
Oh yeah, please leave more reviews. They make the fluffy, pink bunnies happy!

Chapter 12 The wind howls in torment as the men stand eyeing each other and the harsh snow slaps their bodies. "I said no, Hatori. Do you want to be punished as well? Haru can see the filth when I see fit," the younger male states firmly, anger evident in his tone as deadly dangerousness flashes icily in his dark eyes, and the doctor bow before whispering, "I'm sorry, Akito. The cat requested his presence and I saw no harm in at least asking for him. I'll go home now and leave you to your duties." Smirking Akito grabs his arm and traces his chest through his nice, button up shirt saying, "Send Shigure and Yuki to the monster's chambers, I'll be waiting for them." The seahorse nods curtly and leaves the Head to return to the warmth inside.  
Chills of pure fear zigzagged through his body numbing him completely. "Why does he want me," he asks while Shigure slips on his shoes and the inu responds, "I'm not sure, but no one can disobey him. Kyo's the proof of that." He buttons up his coat quickly knowing from experience that to keep the Head waiting is a mistake in itself. With hesitant steps, he follows the dog and only glances back at the window where Haru can be seen looking more lost than a cub without it's mother. He really loves him. "No, he doesn't! He's only going to hurt him, I'll prove it," he hisses angry with himself for even having the thought and he glares at the writer when he raises an eyebrow. "You never visit me anymore, Shigure. Perhaps you should move back here," Akito says brushing the dog's bangs out of his face and obediently the novelist replies, "I'll come see you more often, Akito. There's no need for us to move here and disturb anything"  
When he saw Kyo, he wanted to cry and now he is hardly able to look at Akito. It isn't the wounds that bother him, but the way the strong boy is curled in the fetal position in a slightly big robe. He noted as they entered that it was one of Yuki's old ones when the teen had been forced to visit not that long ago. "Shigure, I want you to break him while Yuki and I watch," the Head whispers in his ear and he knows without asking what he means. "If you don't he'll be beaten even worse and I wont allow Hatori to treat him," the sickly man adds while he stood still just staring at the young body he's suppose to tarnish. Sadly with tears filling his eyes he lifts the boy onto his lap and crimson orbs stare defiantly into his, but the boy understands. "I'm sorry, Kyo. I'll be as gentle as possible, just scream once in awhile or something," he whispers situating their bodies cleverly shielding himself as he secretly applied lube. "Shigure, what's taking you so long, it's not as if you have to make the monster comfortable," Akito snarls and with a grunt he pulls the teen onto his length as Kyo let out a strangled scream.  
Mild fascination overcomes his mind as he watches the beautiful neko ride Shigure and the occasional screams that echo through the room only heighten his fascination. He glances at the rat noticing how white his clenched hands had become and says, "You could be doing that if you agree to the arrangement." Fury replaces the lust in the teen's eyes and he says, "No, I wont win him by doing that. I have to own him," Shaking his head, he pat's the rat's head with mock affection and says, "That'll never happen unless I allow it." Yuki's smirk unnerves him and the boy states, "I will own him." He isn't sure who's crying more as they move together and the inu's pants of pleasure that escape due to primal instincts only relax him more. Even after the inu reached his climax he moved inside of him waiting until he released his seed, too. Afterwards when he fell panting against his stronger chest, he felt the arms momentarily tighten. "I'm sorry, Kyo. I love you as if you were my own child and I'd never do this to you if the circumstances were different. I thought about refusing until he said you'd be punished rather than myself," Shigure mummers brushing his hair with his fingers and he whimpers when the contact is broken. Still, the inu kneeled before him and he blinks in confusion as Shigure ties his robe up while letting his own usual, dark robe hang open. "Shigure," he whispers weakly and the dog lowers his head saying, "It'll just be undone again if I tied it up. My so-called reward for doing a good job with you. Just go to sleep, I'll be fine"  
Restlessly he watches the neko's fitful sleep and tries to calm him down by just talking to him. Finally, he caves into his own desires and cradles the cat's body in his arms smiling when the teen relaxes. He doesn't speak as Kyo's eyes flutter open and to his surprise the neko doesn't pull away. He snuggles closer, his kitty wanted to be near him. "Why are you doing this to me," the cat asks brokenly and his heart aches to hear the fire in Kyo's tone again. "I'm not doing anything but holing you and trying to comfort you," he says tilting the neko's face up and gently he brushes their lips together. "It doesn't matter, does it? If I tell you no, you'll just do it anyways. He wants you like you want me. I'm just a toy he's using to get to you," Kyo whispers in defeat.  
No, no! This wasn't supposed to happen! He wasn't supposed to cave in so easily! Where's the Kyo I knew and love? This isn't my fiery neko with a temper of a thousand volcanoes! He shakes his head as Kyo crawls away to lie dejectedly in the corner and he nearly screams in frustration. "You're suppose to be stronger than this," he yells not sure if he's angry at Akito or the cat and dull scarlet orbs gaze at him with swirling, desperate emotions. "You got what you wanted, so what does it matter? You wanted to break me and here I am broken for your enjoyment. How much more did everyone think I could take? Beating me is one thing, but you had to make Shigure do that and break his heart," the neko responds, his voice heating with an almost forgotten passion, and he runs to escape those tormenting eyes. "Shigure, go sleep with the filth. You'll be punished, too," Akito says and he groans in frustration when the men pass him by.  
Lovingly he holds the neko's body against his own trying to create some warmth between them. The cold wind swirls around them and he glares at the hole Akito had mad in the window so that they would freeze all night. A few helpless mews escape Kyo as he sleeps and he understands only tow words. Kazuma, Haru. He tightens his grip and lies partly on top of the neko to stop the boy's shivering. "Gure," Kyo asks tiredly rubbing his eyes and he smiles at the small teen while caressing his hair. "It's okay, Kyo. They'll fix the window tomorrow and at least now you wont be alone," he says trying to make his tone cheerful and Kyo shivers curling up against him while his eyes flutter close. "If you see Haru before I do, tell him I'm sorry," the neko says and he nods wondering if they'd ever be let go. 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- Thanks for the reviews! Happy Holidays everyone!

Chapter 13

Slamming his fist against the window, he glares at the snow covered ground and turns around furiously when he hears a soft creak behind him. "Get out," he yells seriously contemplating killing the teen and the slate haired boy smirks responding, "You couldn't hurt me, you don't have the guts." Rolling his eyes, he advances on the rat and sneers, "That was before, now I love Kyo and you're destroying him for your own damn enjoyment." There isn't even a hint of lust in his eyes as he swings a punch at the Prince. The older teen dodges just barely and he smirks before pouncing on top of Yuki. "Kyo's mine, understand. His heart, soul, and even that delicious body belong to me," he yells slamming his fist into the teen's body until Hatori pries him off. "Calm down, Haru," the doctor commands sternly and he breaks down when Black fades back into White.

He sighs irritably and sends the ox to his room with a warning glare. Finally he enters the room where Shigure and Kyo sleep shivering. He fears that Akito may find him, but he must make sure that his friend is okay. Something about the cold, possessive, raw fury in Yuki's eyes had told him that something bad had gone down. "Gure," he says softly not wanting to disturb the neko and the dog awakens easily slipping into a sitting position while cradling Kyo so that the boy will remain warm. "You shouldn't be here, Hari," his friend says and he smiles briefly at the writer knowing that deep down beneath the carefree smiles and lewd antics, the writer always put his family before himself. "What happened, Shigure," he asks hugging the male from behind and he feels the dog sag against his body as Kyo whimpers softly at the cold.

"I had sex with Kyo. I tainted him, Hari. I was gentle and kept telling him I'm sorry, but how can I ever look him in the eye after this? I promised to take care of him, and after a while came to love him as if he was my son. I wish I could take all his pain away, but I wont ask you because Kyo wants to keep all his memories. What if he hates me for all of this," Shigure whispers hugging Kyo closer and with a sigh the teen snuggles closer never waking up only mumbling an incoherent name. "He wants Kazuma and Haru," the doctor states and he nods knowing that Hari is excellent at deciphering mumbling. "He wont hate you, Gure. He knows that it wasn't your fault," Hatori says trying to soothe his jumbled nerves and he shirts to rest more comfortably in the doctor's arms. "Yuki's changed. He's becoming like Akito now, I'm worried about him," he says and Hatori sighs nuzzling his hair saying, "I'm sorry." With a comfortable sigh, he turns sideways so he can rest hi cheek against the dragon's chest and he moves Kyo to rest more easily in their arms. "Could you stay?"

He hates it when Shigure becomes so serious, though he'd never admit it, and hugs the man tighter. "I'll try to stay till dawn," he says and he faintly he Shigure sleepily mutter _I love you._ He miles and leans back against the wall watching Kyo's chest rise and fall with each breath. For a moment he feels like an actual, close family and not just cousins. A father holding his doting husband and aggravated teenage son. He smirks at the idea of Kyo ever finding out that he thought of him as his Shigure's son. The boy would first hold a fit then roll his eyes and stare at him as if he had grown three heads.

He awakens startled and stares at Hatori's sleeping face unaware that a smile had fallen on his face. "Hari, you need to wake up," he says tugging on the man's vest noting that his jacket rests over his own body. "Kyo," the man says and he smirks moving off of Shigure's lap and helping the dog to move in his slumbering state "Tell Shigure that I feel the same," Hatori says and quickly he ruffles the teen's unruly hair. "I'll be by to check on you both later and I'll leave you my jacket then," the seahorse says jokingly and he blushes removing the said item quickly. Almost as if by impulse, though he'd never seen the doctor act impulsively, the man hugs him tightly but gently enough not to hurt his wounds. "Hari, keep Yuki away from Haru. I don't want either of them to end up dead," he says rubbing his eyes and trying to make it appear as if he didn't want to cuddle against Shigure.

Stealthily he walks down the hall towards the monster and his disobedient dog when he bumps into Hatori. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise. However, I don't recall requesting your services," he says gazing at him with cold, skeptical eyes and the doctor responds, "I have to check on you." He slaps the elder male and hisses, "You come in the other doors, Hari. I would have seen you at least heard you." Sighing the dragon bows respectfully and responds, "I'm sorry, Akito, but I thought you might be checking on the cat so I stopped there first however you weren't." Tilting his head, he studies the doctor then shrugs stating, "Go send Yuki here and come back in two hours." He nods once again bowing respectfully and steps away allowing the Head to brush past.

He walks past the mirror on his way out of the shower without glancing at it; he knows he looks like hell. His mind tells him that Haru's outrageous behavior only adds to the fact that he's not fit for Kyo. Glaring at the closed door where Haru sleeps, he fights the urge to go in and strangle the boy opting for going into the room he's using. He smiles pulling out a nice shirt and slacks thanking whatever possessed Hatori to have clothes for both Kyo and himself in the spare closet. "Ready," Hari asks and he nods flashing a brilliant smile before saying, "I want to look my best for Kyo. Do you realize that he loves me more than he loves martial arts?" He frowns at the doctor's gaze and takes it for longing as he says cheerfully, "Someday, Hari, you'll find someone that loves you as much as my kitten loves me." He walks away missing the defeated look that passes the man's features.

"He's gone completely nuts," Haru yells and of course Aya states dramatically, "Baby brother's only under some stress. Don't talk bad about him." The slamming of the cupboards tells him that Haru's close to Black and he enters in time to see the teen's face flash with pure rage as he yells, "Shut up, you damn fruit loop! He's after my boyfriend and acting freakishly like Akito at times or some delusional psycho." He rubs his temples, swallows some aspirin, and prays his headache will go away or that Haru wont fall into Black mode. "I can't believe you're standing here saying such cruel things. Just yesterday you were dancing in a field full of flowers proclaiming your love for my darling brother." He nearly loses his composure and starts to laugh when a bowl of fruit loops ends up on Aya's hair soaking it with milk as Haru snaps, "You're crazy. I wouldn't dance in flowers nor do I love Yuki!" He shakes his head as Black takes over and causes several screams of pain.

Awakening with the Head's face in your view is quite startling, but he controls his expression only glancing quickly at Kyo's silent form. There's a new bruise forming on the neko's cheek and he wonders how hurt the teen had been as he slept on. "Kyo follow Yuki," Akito orders and he watches defiance enter the teen's fiery eyes until the man slaps him with his cane adding another forming bruise to the other cheek. "Strip him and whip him until he cries for mercy," the Head orders and he watches in shock as the slender, mute boy takes Kyo's hand lovingly. "Why was he hit the first time," he asks against his better judgment, however the Head only laughs as if it was obvious and states, "He looked at me oddly." He rolls his eyes and irritably argues, "You left him to freeze all night, of course he'd look at you oddly." The slap leaves his face tingling and echoes off the walls. "Stand up, you'll be punished for defending him."

Hesitantly he stands in front of the slate haired boy and stares deeply into violet eyes as the teen unties his rob. He hisses when the cold fingers linger too long against his flesh. Yuki doesn't slap him like Akito likes to do, but glares evenly at him sending shivers throughout his body. "Turn around and place your hands on the wall. I'll warn you, the sooner you cave the less it'll hurt," Yuki says, his tone silky and knowing, as he obeys and clenches his teeth when the whip first slices into his back. His knees lock as fierce pride overtakes the logical part of his brain and he shuts his eyes tightly forcing himself to picture the pain as soothing colors washing over him. He can see the reds, pinks, and oranges flow over his body. Finally his body falls to the ground as his breaths come out in mangled gasps.

Their eyes peer curiously at him as he's brought outside without his shoes on and shoved into the snow. He quickly stands up and stares at the Head awaiting his punishment. He ignores the whispers, the rumors already being created, and stands straight with his back rigid with pride. He'd do anything to upset Akito if it meant he'd be allowed to stay with Kyo. The boy didn't deserve to be locked away all alone. "Get me the hose," Akito demands of the gardener and smirks maliciously when he's obeyed. He turns it on full force soaking him to the bone and he forces himself to ignore the icy chills. He finds Hatori's eyes and almost frowns at Aya's battered form cling to the doctor's arm for support with silent tears cascading down his pale cheeks. Even Haru looks shocked as he hugs Kisa's trembling body. A shrill, heart-wrenching scream disturbs them and they all glance at the Main house with curious eyes then he collapses transforming into the dog his zodiac represents.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N- Thanks for the reviews. Have a great time reading yet another chapter! Please leave your comments by pressing that review button.

Chapter 14

He rocks himself with his arms around his knees as tears cascade down his pale cheeks. He stares upon the beautiful neko as the welts bleed freely. He can't help but wonder if this will really make his Kyo love him more. The neko's scream had broken through the fog that surrounded his mind and forced him to see how much he had actually hurt the boy. He hears feet pounding against the floor and looks up sadly at Haru begging for forgiveness from the gray eyes of his cousin that hold accusations and pure fury. Hatori gently un-balls Kyo's body even as the teen fights to curl back into the fetal position. Glancing at the blackish gray dog, he hears a hiss of breath from the shocked Head. There isn't a spot on the boy's once flawless that the whip hadn't reach except for his face and manhood. "I-I di-did th-that," he mumbles in disbelief as he scoots closer to the frail neko and his eyes widen when Akito grabs his neck. "Don't go a step closer to him, you've done more than enough," the Head snarls and he stares at the man shocked to the core.

_What the hell happened here? Even I would never beat someone that badly. The boy can't even move without all those vicious wounds causing him pain. _He stares down at Kyo; not able to see him as the cat or the monster, and his heart aches for the pain one of his own has to deal with. He may be cruel, but he isn't inhumane. He slaps the rat letting the teen know clearly that he disapproves. "Clean him up, Hatori," he orders unable to stand the sight any longer then he turns towards Yuki adding, "You're no longer allowed to see Kyo. If I do allow you near him, there will always be supervision. I told you to break him and when he fell to stop. You were a coward to beat upon him after he had fallen. I wanted his pride damaged, not his entire body."  
He stays after he had bandaged the teen's body and watched the now unconscious boy sleep in Haru's arms. Of course they would have to leave before Akito returned, but for now they can comfort their loved ones. Shigure had changed an hour after they discovered Kyo in such a disastrous state. "You can't protect him forever, Gure," he says and the man grins up at him responding, "Maybe not, but I can always try." Irritably he sighs then glances at Haru as Kyo whimpers. Not even an inch of his golden skin could be found beneath the bandage and his face that was left uncovered shows intense pain. He smiles briefly at the sight of Kyo wrapped in his suit jacket and wonders how much more the boy could take before he finally lost it. It's not the teen's body he's worried about, it's his mind. The body could take so much more abuse than the mind.

He clings to his kitten, afraid to let him go, and thanks whatever is in their cursed blood, which allows them to heal quickly. He slips into a restless slumber. Dreams torture him with Kyo's screams and he watches his beloved be beaten as he's chained to the wall only allowed to stare on in horror. He hears Hatori's voice telling him to calm down as he treats the neko, but the blood soaks through all the bandages. The doctor shakes his head checking the boy's body for any hint of a pulse and sighs in defeat before looking at him with sad eyes. "He's gone," the man states and giddily Yuki laughs holding Kyo's corpse to his chest. "My beautiful doll, you'll be with me forever now," the rat hums caressing the neko's lifeless face and he whimpers as Yuki kisses his kitten's slack lips. He awakens with a startled gasp and glances at the doctor when the man motions for him to get up. "He'll be fine with Shigure. We can't be caught here or they'll be punished even more," the man states and reluctantly he eases Kyo into Shigure's arms.

He sits in the shadows watching the seahorse walk away leading the ox and he chuckles when the neko whimpers. His eyes darken as the cat shivers and cries out when his wounded back hits the floor roughly. The stupid mutt awakens and gently cradles the teen's aching form while he kneels on the ground searching his closet for a heavy material next to them then glares at Shigure. "I suggest you make sure he stays comfortable. I'd rather not have to punish Hatori for neglect," he states before shaking the cat awake and he smirks when fearful, crimson orbs gaze up at him. "You're learning quickly, my darling monster. I'm actually quite proud of you," he praises petting the teen's head and he smiles when the neko doesn't recoil. "Perhaps I'll reward you someday. You'd like that, wouldn't you? You'd enjoy being good enough to be that close to me," he says ignoring the disgust that flashes briefly in the filth's eyes.

Shivering he hugs his body tightly and blinks back tears as he stands all alone staring at the cold snow. _How could I be so heartless to the person I love? I must protect him. Who knows what Akito is capable of as much as I do? _He laughs while tossing a suitcase on the bed and he smiles when Miss Honda enters having been alerted to the disasters befalling them. "I was just wondering how you are? I heard that you were the one that found Kyo," she asks innocent to the truth and he smiles gently while saying, "I'm fine, Miss Honda. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings earlier when I said that it wouldn't work. It's not you at all, you're a fabulous woman, but I'm not ready yet." She flashes him a cheerful smile showing no ill feelings about the break up and leave as he sighs in relief. Carefully he packs clothes for both himself and Kyo then smiles at his reflection. _I'm going to save him and he'll love me for it. _

He closes his eyes trying to ignore the growing, animalistic hunger that rages within him. He savagely runs a hand through his black hair as his blackish eyes harden. He clutches the knife's handle and stalks towards the sleeping figures. He still can't believe that his loyal dog had turned out to be a betraying mutt. Anger, raw and hot, surges through him as he slices open the flesh on the inu's shoulder. Gently he pets Kyo's face and when Shigure's eyes shoot open in panic he grins. "Akito," the man mutters and wickedly his eyes sparkle still feeling the hunger as he states, "Say a word, Kyo, and I will take liberties right now. I'm not gentle like the mutt." Laughing at the clear agony that crosses the inu's face, he shakes his head and says, "I do love you, however, I'm not to be betrayed or disobeyed, Shigure." Before he leaves, he kisses the dog possessively and licks Kyo's cheek after roughly yanking his head back by his hair.

Staring blankly ahead, he barely hears what the snake is muttering and he shakes his head when Momiji bounds into the room asking, "Haru, are you okay?" Rolling his eyes, he nearly smacks his friend for being stupid, but opts for a small smile responding, "Sorry, but I'm not feeling like company right now." They hyperactive rabbit hugs him trying to comfort him and bounces away then stops at the door looking thoughtful while saying, "If you need to talk, I'm here for you." He nods glancing at the teen seeing wisdom reflected in his beautiful, honey eyes. "I just love him so much. It's real this time, it's not some crush or fling like everyone else believes. I really want to be with him for as long as he wants me to. I'm scared to lose him," he admits quietly and looks at the bed sorrowfully.

She comforts Kisa and helps the tiger to make chocolate chip cookies. "They'll be fine, I'm sure that Shigure is strong enough to handle that cold water, he's inside and warm now, and Kyo's only in there to keep him safe form the stranger that hurt him," she says as the young girl tries to silence her sobs and gratefully she smiles when Momiji jumps into the kitchen. "No, Yuki hurt Kyo. I overheard Hatori telling Aya. Yuki scares me now with how odd he's been acting," the bunny states and she shakes her head with disbelief clouding her eyes as she says, "I just saw Yuki, and he looked sad for Kyo. You must be mistaken." Nervously she laughs and pulls a batch out of the over while Momiji argues, "Hatori doesn't lie. Yuki was the only one missing from the crowd that gathered outside. They found him shocked next to Kyo's body and Akito ordered no one to speak of the truth because he doesn't want his rat's precious name tarnished." They hug each other not sure who to trust anymore and cry for a lost boy's mind and a tortured soul of a battered body.

Hurriedly he takes care of Shigure's wound then unwraps the neko's bandages to see the wounds already have scabbed over. He applies some ointment to the boy then wraps him in a soft robe and puts his jacket back over his shoulders as Shigure jokingly says, "At least I have a gorgeous room mate and a handsome doctor to take care of me. A low growl escapes Kyo and the teen grumbles, "I ain't gorgeous, I wasn't before and now I'm just plain hideous." He watches with amusement as Shigure cocks an eyebrow and states, "Honey, there ain't one spot on ya that's even close to being hideous. Hari knows all the tricks to make wounds like those disappear." Kyo does laugh but his eyes look doubtful.

_It isn't enough! _ He paces his room, glaring at the innocent birds every once in awhile, and yells, "I want to see Yuki, he needs to be reminded as to whom is boss." He sighs with aggravation as he waits. _I need to destroy someone? _He growls then tosses a decorative vase at the wall wishing it had hit someone's face instead. Finally the pale beauty enters and they're left alone. "Hello, Yuki," he says in a falsely sweet tone that could make a ferocious bear run away in fear. Quickly he pushes the teen onto his knees and laughs as he blindfolds him. "You will be able to have the cat for your pleasure. However, you will be cleaned thoroughly afterwards to purge you of his filth. After I am satisfied then you can see him. Yuki's scream when he penetrates him is music to his ears.

Twisting to escape the tormenting, cold hands, he winces each time Akito re-enters him and his eyes, blinded by the dark cloth, yearn to see again. Wetness slips against his neck and he recoils from the questing tongue. Tears spill over soaking the blindfold, but he withstands the pain because of the promise of seeing Kyo. _I'd do anything for him. I love him so much and that's why I must teach him that he loves me, too. He doesn't understand emotions therefore I must teach him._


	15. Chapter 15

A/N-Thanks for the reviews. Please enjoy this chapter and give me your feedback, it'll be highly appreciated.

Chapter 15

Jerking awake, his eyes focus then glare icily at the teen, and he instinctively curls closer to Shigure. "Kyo, I will beat you myself if you do not follow him," Akito warns sending chills throughout his veins and reluctantly he tries to stand only to crash back to the floor. The inu rubs his eyes then looks at them with confusion and distress. Lovingly he's lifted into Yuki's arms and carried away from the only man he can trust in this odd home. "Lay him out on the bed, I want to watch you," Akito says sternly and he doesn't object as he's stripped bare then laid out like a sacrificial offering to some vengeful god. He cringes as the teen's hands caress his chest, tracing the wounds, and he whimpers when the teen roughly grabs a hold of his wrists. "Sorry," Yuki states looking at him sadly and he tries to smile knowing that he'll be hurt severely if he doesn't try to comfort the teen. "Why can't you love me," Yuki demands gazing into his eyes and the fury in the teen's eyes that mingles with grief frightens him.

Sitting back with a grim smile, he watches the neko's chest rise and fall with each breath. He clenches his fist then glances at Akito and kisses the tanned cheeks of his frightened kitten. His eyes wander over the teen's body. Sorrow clouds his mind letting tears escape and he shivers when Kyo's eyes meet his. "I love you so much, yet you can't love me in return," he comments almost afraid to touch the teen and he gasps in surprise when Kyo pulls him down. "Do what you want and get it done with," the neko growls and smiling he lets their lips mingle together until Kyo weakly pushes against his chest. "You haven't answered his question," Akito states alerting them to his presence and he gazes into twin pools of fire. "I can't love you, I don't know why I love Haru and not you so stop demanding to know," Kyo states looking away as if trying to analyze his emotions and he smiles asking, "Could you learn to love me?" The teen looks at him skeptically then demands, "Did you learn to love him?" He shakes his head then nips the teen's collarbone before whispering, "I can't."

Anger consumes him as Yuki plants kisses upon his body trying to ease his pain and he feels even more intensity in his hatred of Akito. "I may not be able to love you, but I don't hate you," he says earning him a half hearted laugh from the rat and he feels his body transform into jelly as Yuki continues his feather like touches and desperate, adoring kisses. "Why do you want me so badly," he demands softly as to not alert Akito and the rat smirks letting his hands wander into his hair. He almost purrs as those talented hands tug on his hair playfully and he glares as the teen giggles. "You're absolutely beautiful, you know? Like an untamable, raging fire that I just have to claim," he hears the teen comment as he lays down beside him then the boy adds, "I want you so badly, but I can wait. We'll be together like this again and once you're fully healed then you'll be mine." His gut clenches with fear at the possibility of a next time. He winces when Yuki's eyes look at him possessively and he trembles as the boy bites his neck hard enough to nearly draw blood.

_He's so cute with his eyes glazed over with that lost, fearful look and his lips quiver. _"Relax, I won't hurt you. I admit that I went too far earlier, but I never meant to destroy your body like that," he says then watches Kyo's eyes flash with doubt and he cradles the kitty kat in his arms kissing the sun kissed face. "Really, I love you and that's why I'm going to save you," he states and draws in a sharp breath when the cat digs his claws into his arms. "Shut up, Yuki. I don't need to be saved, especially by you. Just shut up so that I can pretend I'm somewhere else with Haru," Kyo hisses and he shakes his head with a silly smile saying, "Haru doesn't love you, why would he want to be with you? I'm just saying, it's rather odd that he went from loving me to the point of obsession to fawning over you."

Irritably he slams the door shuts and tightens his coat around himself. "How much longer are they going to be stuck there," he asks, his tone calm and face unreadable, and the doctor looks up at him from the porch with a cigarette dangling from his lips. "It's up to Akito," the seahorse says with cold, emotionless eye and he rolls his good eye in annoyance when Ayame drapes himself across the man's lap. Walking away he hears the snake comments, "Hari, do you think they'll actually live through this. Shigure's never had to deal with Akito like this before and Kyo's wounds were rather vicious." He doesn't stick around to hear Hatori's answer, but sneaks into the gardens that lead to Akito's rooms. Betrayal crosses his features when he spies Yuki on top of his kitten. Clenching his fist, he stares in horror as Kyo just lies there letting the rat do as he pleases. "Haru can't love you like I can. He's a shallow, little boy," Yuki states and shaking his head he can't believe he loved that ice prince once then Kyo's voice murmurs, "No, he does love me. You'll never be as good as him." Triumphantly he grins knowing that the neko wouldn't abandon him.

Hesitantly he opens his eyes at the sound of footsteps and he waits for the door to open. "Gure, I don't have the key so I can't come in, but I'm going to write a letter for you to give to Kyo. I'll slip it beneath the door when I'm finished. I'll be right back then we can talk as I write," Haru says and he smiles at the sound of another's voice. He can't tell how long he's been alone or if it's day or night since they boarded the window up. The only light comes from the two lamps placed at opposite sides of the room. "Haru, see if you can get Hari to bring me some writing supplies for me and something to occupy Kyo the next time he comes," he asks unwilling to admit that his tone borders on pleading.

Sitting down outside the door, he briefly wonders if the room was made for the exact purpose of holding prisoners. The door, which he'd never paid attention to before, was hard metal that couldn't be broken down and the room is placed in an unused corridor. Quietly he begins to write then finally asks, "Shigure, how are you holding up? You've always been on Akito's good side and Ayame doubts that you or Kyo will make it." He smiles faintly at Shigure's chuckle then the man responds, "Aya doesn't know what he's talking about. Kyo and I are stronger than that. I've been fine, though I do miss those sweet, high school girls and I'm rather bored." He grins at the dog's humor and continues his letter only saying, "Talk to Kyo and let him know we all love him. Never let him forget that." He slips the note beneath the door and grins happily when Shigure calls out, "Ooh, a love letter! I can't wait to see Kyo's expression."  
Weakly he stumbles into the room with his entire body feeling like jelly and he falls gratefully onto the floor beside Shigure. "I was supposed to tell you that Hari feels the same. Remind me to thank him for these pills when I stop feeling like I'm in another universe," he says then stares in surprise when the dog drops a note into his lap. "What are you talking about? What feelings exactly?" He glances tiredly at Shigure then begins laughing hysterically. I'm not sure, but this feeling is so awesome. I can feel my veins pumping blood and my skin tingles," he explains while unfolding the piece of paper and he smiles openly at Haru's somewhat familiar writing. "Did I admit my feelings aloud," Shigure asks in a hushed tone and he giggles before uncharacteristically singing, "Gure loves Hari!"

A smile forms on his face as he reads over Kyo's shoulder. His mind reels with the possibility that he let his feelings slip. _But Kyo said he felt the same that means he could love me, too. _The blush that stains Kyo's cheeks only makes his smile widen and he can't help himself when he asks the boy, "So, Haru stole your virginity?" Rolling his eyes, the neko shifts into a slightly more comfortable position as he slings his arm over his slender shoulders, "Yeah, now shut up. If you tell anyone else I'll make sure to hurt you so bad this seems like heaven." He continues to read the letter over the boy's shoulder, but keeps his comments to himself.

Kyo,

I know it's only been a couple days, but I hate not being able to have you in my arms anytime I want. Don't listen to Yuki, and please believe me when I say I love you. I know neither of us is sappy so I'll skip all the romantic declarations of how much I love you. I can only hope you know that what I feel is real. When you get out, I promise to send you into a blissful, sensual oblivion. Apparently Black sends his love, too. Funny thing is I thought he might hate you, but he doesn't. That's good to know. According to Kisa and Momiji I lost it not that long ago and Black destroyed a room in Hatori's house declaring his lust in vulgar terms and displaying that he loves you by nearly beating Ayame. God, that snake's a fruit loop. (I'll explain later). Well, I wont bore you anymore. So, see you soon and be prepared for both Black and myself when you're released. I'll try to find some things to ease your boredom.

Love You, B&W Haru.

Chuckling he brushes the rat's hair back and gently kisses his cheek. "Now, my pet, you must obey my every command," he hisses in the teen's ear and he tosses the boy onto the floor smirking. "What's with all you idiots? He's the cat, he doesn't deserve to be treated gently. All of you have this stupid idea that he is a person and that he has to be respected," he growls forcing himself into the tainted boy reclaiming him as Yuki releases pained whimpers. He smiles enjoying the control he has over the boy.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N- Hello everybody! Sorry for such a long delay in the next chapter. The new semester just started and I had finals before. I just hadn't had much time to get this typed. Thanks for all the reviews. Please leave more and I'll try to update sooner.

Chapter 16

Possessively he tugs Kyo into his arms and carries him into a darkened corner. "Don't worry, kitty kat, this will be fun," he says before attacking his kitten's lips and the boy blushes glancing in Hatori and Shigure's direction. "Just try to keep quiet. There's other ways to express your happiness to my skills than that loud voice of yours," he states nonchalantly as he carefully pushes the robe off his lover's shoulders. "Haru, what if Akito walks in," Kyo demands and smirking he responds, "Then he'll get a free show." He nips at the neko's flesh and smiles as a purr breaks free from the teen's throat. "I've missed you," he comments and tilting his head, Kyo scrambles onto his lap seeking body heat saying, "I'm sure you did. What did you do to Aya, and why's he a fruit loop?" Letting his fingers trail down the boy's chest, he stares hard at the wounds and says, "I just beat him up a little, not much. Anyways, he deserved it. You'll have to ask White about the fruit loop thing."

He can't help the soft moans the escape him as he moves with Haru's body. He tosses his head back praying that this wont end anytime soon. With white it had been sweet, but Black's dominating ways allow the roughness he sometimes craves. His nails rake down Haru's back earning him a lustful growl and he lifts his head up to meet the bruising kiss Black bestows upon him. Ignoring Shigure's cheers from the other side of the room, he clings to his lover when the teen pounds into him again and again. "Harder, Haru," he pleads, his hands roughly pulling on the teen's hair and gladly the ox obeys. Biting the boy's shoulder, he silences a rather loud moan and digs his nails into Haru's back while pleasure overcomes him. "Enjoy yourself, kitty kat?" He nods reaching for his robe when Haru straddles his lap and demandingly kisses him. "We'll have to leave soon, but I'll be back to make sure you know who's your lover," Haru states smirking and he nods while the teen dresses him.

Smiling he curls up against Hatori as Haru continues to play with Kyo's hair. "He'll sleep well tonight," he jokes and the doctor gazes down at him fondly before arguing, "That was strenuous activity, he'll need the pain killers later." Nodding he enjoys the man's strength and warmth knowing that it'll be torn away from him. "Hari, bring Tohru and Momiji with you next time. I know it's dangerous to bring a large group but Kyo needs to see familiar faces," he asks and nodding the man slips him a notepad and pen out of his jacket pocket. "Childish as it may be, Momiji sent Kyo crayons and coloring books. There in that basket over there," Hatori mentions nodding at the basket next to the door and he smiles glancing at the teens. "They'll make it, Hari," he says as Haru lovingly shakes Kyo awake. The seahorse nods and stands up dusting off his pants while he offers a smile before standing up also.

Hesitantly he slips Hatori's suit jacket onto Kyo's arms and he smiles weakly as he buttons it knowing that the boy will get cold. "I'll miss you," he comments and he smiles wider when the cat nuzzles his neck. "Get me out of here, Haru," Kyo begs and looking into the neko's crimson orbs he sees the shadows of fear within their depths. "I will, I promise," he says holding the boy's face between his hands and he devours the boy's lips desperate to learn his taste so completely that he wouldn't forget it. "I hate it here," his kitten whispers, his tone bordering hysteria and sorrow, and he teases a smile out of his boyfriend by tickling his sides. "I love you," he admits slowly as Kyo gazes at him with trusting eyes and he crushes the teen against his chest. "I know, now go before you get in trouble," Kyo says pulling away and gives him a quick kiss that's sweeter than any of their deeper ones.

Shivering he dresses carefully to avoid making too much noise and he picks up the suitcase. He slips over to Hatori's desk and searches the drawer for the set of keys the doctor has. Finally he cheers silently when he spies the key ring and triumphantly clutches them in his grasp. He opens the bottle of sleeping pills and places two in a sandwich bag. Slowly he approaches the Main House and hesitantly steps inside. He unlocks the door to Kyo's prison and wakes the teen up. "Shh, we have to go now. Haru is going to meet us at the special place. He figured it would be safer if I snuck you out since I'm the rat and use to being sly. You can't wake Shigure up, the less who know the better," he says handing Kyo the pills and smiling at the teen's suspicious gaze he explains, "They're to help with the pain since we have a ways to walk. I want to help you Kyo, even if that means giving you to Haru without a fight. I've already hurt you too much." He helps Kyo up and lowers his blushing face when the cat stumbles into his arms.

Staggering after Yuki, he briefly wonders why Haru hadn't mentioned anything, but the rat's words come back to him. _If he told me, then I might have let it slip to Shigure. But Gure would never betray us, right? What if this is a trick? _"Where are we going," he asks sleepily and he rubs his eyes trying to wake up some more. "I can't tell you, it's a secret surprise. You'll like it, though," Yuki states and he rolls his eyes ignoring his instincts that tell his muddled mind to run. "Why are you really helping us," he asks, still skeptical of the rodent's intents, and with a sad smile Yuki admits, "Because I love you, and sometimes when you love someone you have to let them go." He frowns at the boy's back then glances at the Main House that is getting smaller with each step that they take. "Kyo, please, hurry up. We don't have much time before they'll find out that you're missing," he hears Yuki plead and he stifles a yawn while he speeds up.

A sudden chill that teases his spine awakens him and he stares at the empty spot beside him in fear. He struggles to his feet against the chains of fear that bind him. The door opens easily and he runs down the hallway barely aware of the maids that he passes. He slams into a solid wall and looks up into Hatori's worried face. "Kyo's gone, I would have known if Akito entered the room," he says franticly and the doctor nods trying to calm him by hugging him. "Yuki and my keys are gone, too," the seahorse admits then gazes at the doorway where Akito lounges. "So, my toy stole the filth? How interesting? I want them found then they'll be punished for running away," the Head says then tosses a pointed look at Haru adding, "See how much the monster loved you?"

Shaking his head, he steps closer to Hatori and says, "We have to find them before Kyo ends up dead." He glares at Akito when the man chuckles then says, "I hope the filth learns a lesson. Monsters are not meant to be loved." He struggles against the men holding him back and whimpers when a needle pricks his arm. Sleepily he rubs his arms falling against Hatori so that the man can carry him. "All I want is my kitten," he mummers sinking into the bed boneless.

"What happened? Where are we?" Quickly he rushes towards the teen and hugs him tightly saying, "You fell asleep so I carried you as far as I could, but there's a bad snow storm so we had to come in here." Crimsons widen and the teen sits up gazing around in near hysteria. "Haru?" He smoothes back the kitten's damp hair and whispers, "It'll be alright, he's safe at the place and I called him to let him know but my battery died halfway through the conversation. He knows we're safe and stuck here, though."

Cuddling against Kisa and Haru for warmth, he watches the heavy snowstorm create chaos outside. The wild wind hissing and slapping had confused Shigure's doggy nose and they had been sent back inside until the storm let up. He grips tightly onto Haru's hand reassuring his friend that they would indeed find Kyo. In his own way, he loved Kyo almost as much as Haru. He prided himself with the occasional hug he stole and he would smile in remembrance of the fleeting glances he caught of a calm Kyo behaving more like a sweet kitten than the dominating, ball of fury known as a hellcat. He smiles over at Kisa's sad face and wordlessly conveys his love for her. He had never found it in himself to hate anyone, not even Akito, yet he could strongly dislike him or her. He disliked the Head and felt sorry for those he kept close. In a way, Akito knows who his true enemies are. The howling dogs of ancient times, the furious dragons with their flaming breath, the coy, devious rat, and the slithering ensnarer of ruthless evil. Even if no one else knows, he knows that to go against the Head means a total Civil War. They would pay because they would try to fight a battle that could only be won by the one called the monster, the one they were meant to detest the most.

She cleans the kitchen to distract herself while the hot cocoa simmers. Tears form at her eyes as she stares out into the storm. "Mama, what should I do?" Uncertainty taints her voice and she tenses when the door opens revealing Hatori with a trembling, white snake with it's head poking out of his coat and a distraught dog following on his wet paws. Hurriedly she hands Hatori a cup and fetches a blanket for Shigure while leaving a warm robe out for Ayame for when he changes back. _In times of woe, we must remain strong._

Anger radiates throughout his body, yet he forces himself to stay seated. He shuts his eyes blocking out the outraged yells of the ancient spirits and focuses on the mournful sobs of a monster gifted with an angel's heart. Only he knew the real reason the cat was locked away. To be that pure is to be dangerous. The Heads before him had feared the power the cats' love could inflict. He nods to himself, smiling happily, and he coos to his birds, "The war may be fought, the deities raised and hell will come to those betraying. Cats will be locked away, ghost barred from the doors, for when the time comes only death will suffice."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N- Sorry for the delay. Please forgive me! I'll hand out Kyo shaped cookies. Here's a new chappie

Chapter 17

He wraps his arms around himself tightly as he stares out the window at the falling snow. Biting his lower lip, he glances at Yuki and asks, "Do you have to stare at me?" His tone is more biting than he meant it to be but he's too cold and upset to care, then the rat raises an eyebrow forcing a growl out of him. Gracefully the Prince moves closer and kneels beside him saying, "I don't understand you." He rolls his eyes, scoots away from the rodent for protection, and argues furiously, "You're the one acting like a freak, and you don't understand me? Sorry, your damn highness." Smirking Yuki brushes his fingers from his hair unwillingly evoking a shiver to race over his form and the rat softly says, "I'm sorry, I lost control back there but that doesn't mean that I don't love you." He pulls away when the Prince tries to kiss him and shakes his head saying, "You don't beat the crap out of someone that you love, idiot! Anyways, I love Haru and will always love him." Licking his lips, he stands up and begins pacing to ease his nervousness.

Smiling sweetly, he turns the stove on and searches the cupboard for some soup with a prayer that he wouldn't burn the food. With a quick glance at Kyo, he slips his jacket off and inquires thoughtfully, "Am I really that bad that you'd never want me? I'll admit that I'm not perfect, that's how everyone else thinks I am, but you could at least give me a chance." He gasps when Kyo slams him against the wall and desperately he clutches the teen's shirt tightly while the cat yells, "Shut up! I don't give a damn whether you're perfect or not. I don't love you and even if I did I would never cheat on Haru. Maybe you would know that if you had any sense of loyalty at all." He crushes their lips together, his tongue begging to taste the fire that is the teen, and feeling the boy's fury pulls away stating, "Then don't love me, just pretend that you do. It's not cheating if he doesn't find out, and you and I wouldn't tell him. Please, Kyo, all I'm asking for is the few days we'll be stuck here out of eternity." The kitten shakes his head as his crimson orbs fill with sadness and weakly the boy whispers, "I can't." "Why not," he demands flipping their position so that the lithe teen is presses between the wall and him and the cat replies, "Because I might like it!"

Panting he shoves Yuki off of him after they had stumbled to the floor. "What are you afraid of? That you might like me better than Haru?" He shakes his head and groans in defeat when the rat straddles his hips once again. _Damn teenage hormones and sexy boys!_ "No, its just sex. I'm not worried that I'll fall in love with you, that will never happen," he yells and he stares up into the rat's dull eyes in confusion. "I un-understand. I-I'm s-sor-sorry," the rodent says while tears trail down his pale cheeks and he frowns hugging the teen's body close to his whispering, "It's okay, Yuki, you can cry. I'm sorry that I don't love you, but I can't help that. Do you want it to just be physical? You'll feel worse about it then, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself." He sighs when Yuki snuggles closer to his chest and scoots back so he can lean against the wall. "I didn't want to hurt you," the rat says shivering in his arms and he nods saying, "We can't stay here for that much longer, Shigure will surely track us down. We have to reach Haru."

Biting his lower lip, he wipes his tears away and stares at Kyo's neck wishing he could leave a mark there to show that he too could own the neko. _I have to tell him the truth. At least he doesn't hate me. He'll destroy you if you tell him. No, he won't. Kyo's not like that. _Swallowing the thick lump of dread that had formed in his throat, he looks away and admits, "Haru's still at the Main House. I was going to steal you away then force you to stay with me until you learned to love me." He flinches when Kyo grabs his hair roughly and stares fearfully at the cat's flushed face. "You'd destroy you're life just to make me love you? You really are stupid. What if I never loved you then you'd have wasted you like away." Hungrily he devours the cat's lips then says softly in his ear, "I wouldn't care. I know I'm going insane, but so will you if you stay any longer in Akito's grasp. I was trying to save you."

"Save me," he demands, his anger reaching boiling point then beyond, and he grabs Yuki's shirt collar yelling, "You took me from my one chance at happiness and you stupidly think that you're saving me." The rodent nods, fear shining beautifully in his violets, and his former enemy stammers, "A-Ak-Akito would have destroyed you. I only wanted to get you away so that you wouldn't break any more. Everything I did was for you." Growling he pushes the boy to the ground and rips his shirt off over his head as Yuki looks away shamefully. "Look at me, damn it! You did this, not Akito. Did you save me from one monster only to be broken in your own hands," he shouts trying desperately not to scream with frustration, but Yuki's eyes remain locked on the floor. Clutching the rat's chin, he forces their eyes to meet and says, "I want you to look at the damage you caused."

Tears streak down his cheeks as he gazes over the neko's body and he shoves Kyo away from him whimpering, "Why are you doing this? I know what I've done, I've seen the wounds when I sold myself in order to have a little time to pretend that I was your lover." He lowers his head when the cat approaches and he gasps when his shirt is ripped off. "Shut up and close your eyes," Kyo demands and quickly he obeys. He moans softly when his shirt is ripped off. "Shut up and close you eyes," Kyo demands and quickly he obeys. He moans lustfully when Kyo's talented hands trail down his chest and grip his hips. "I will beat you," he hears Kyo say darkly and he nods knowingly as he's lifted into the cat's lap. "What about Haru," he asks then scolds himself for thinking of the other boy and smirking Kyo states, "He'll understand, after all he can hear us." Nervously he glances at his shirt and sees that his cell phone is on. "Hi, Prince. Having fun with my kitten? I hope so, because this is the last time you'll ever see him again," Haru snarls over the phone and he frowns.

Clenching his hands into fist and grinding his teeth, he desperately fights the urge to hit the nearest object since it just happens to be Kisa. Innocent eyes peer up at him with concern shining brilliantly in them and he feels himself calming down. "Haru, please," she begs and he sits down next to her staring down at the phone in disbelief. _I just told my kitten to cheat on me. How can I be so ignorant? What if he likes Yuki better? _"Are you Black still," Shigure asks hiding behind the door and he states firmly, "I wasn't Black, believe me, a lot more stuff would be destroyed then just that silly vase." He hears the dog shrinking away at the memory of the vase flying at his head. "I have to find him before he does something drastic," he says pulling out a black sweater to wear over his black tank. Tugging his coat on, he merely glances curiously at the tiger when she holds up a wrapped gift. "You need it now," she explains hugging him while he unwraps it to find black leather gloves and a warm hat.

The wind lashes at the small house violently and snow blinds the glass eyes from the world outside. "Kyo," the violet eyes capturer asks nervously and the crimson-eyed beauty looks into his enemy's eyes with trembling lips. "Don't speak, I can't listen to you," the cat begs and the other teen senses the tears in the fiery boy's tone. "I can't believe him. How could he do that?" Desperate arms wrap around the kitten's body and biting back a moan the Prince shifts subtly then nibbles gently on the teen's ear. Needy whimpers erupt from the angry cat's throat and the kitten arches up against Yuki as he's pressed against the floor. The rat skillfully runs his tongue over his chest causing the neko to pant with abandon and gasp lustfully. "Relax, kit," Yuki reprimands and he closes his eyes losing himself in the pleasurable touches.

Fierce determination keeps him going and after what seems like centuries, though in had only been a few hours, he comes across a cabin. His numb hands force him to seek shelter and he struggles to open the door. Shivering he stares at the sight before him and carefully hides his disappointment. "Kitten," he whispers earning him a confused look then an armful of an eager kitty kat. He shivers as Kyo's hands tug his coat off and the cat's lips claim his. "I've missed you," he says shoving his fingers into the neko's liquid fire locks and he pulls Kyo closer toe ease his hunger. His body craves the teen's body and his heart hammers with his love for the fiery teen. "I'll never let you go ever again," he states then glances over Kyo's head at the rat huddled in the corner with tears shining in his eyes.

Smiling sadly, he greets the ox's eyes briefly then lowers his head. Wrapping his arms around his knees, he shuts his eyes and sighs bitterly. "You didn't do anything to him, did you," the ox asks and shaking his head he admits, "I only kissed him and comforted him. He's yours to give release to." Biting back a sob, he struggles to his feet and pulls his shirt back on and buttons up his coat preparing to leave. "Stay," Kyo whispers tugging on his sleeve and he nods even though he doesn't want to. All he wants is to run away and escape this heartbreak, but he can't refuse the teen's request. Slowly, prolonging the onslaught of raw pain he'll feel at the sight of his beloved, he turns around and welcomes the crushing hug that the kitten delivers. Hungrily Kyo nips his collarbone as Haru explains, "You kept my baby safe, therefore you get a reward." Closing his eyes, he lets Kyo lead him to another room that he hadn't noticed earlier due to his frustrations. He falls onto the soft bed and smiles lightly at the unfamiliar weight that presses against him.

"I can't do this," he states pulling away from Yuki abruptly and he jumps from the bed almost as if the object would burn him. "Why not," Haru presses, his eyes alight almost as if he'd already known, and he shakes his head barely able to even look at the boy still sprawled out on the bed like a delicate, delicious delight. "I wont do _that_ to him," he hisses waltzing past Haru with a set sneer and cold eyes. "You were about to if I hadn't shown up," Haru counters smoothly, his calm and expressionless eyes following his every movement, and he shakes his head muttering, "We were just laying together. He stopped himself and I was too shocked to care." He slams Haru against the wall when the teen insists on pushing him towards the bed and growls, "Just stop! Do you really want me to sleep with him? I thought I could to make you happy and to give him what he wants but I can't." Tenderly Yuki unwraps his fist from the younger one's shirt and says, "Hush, Kyo." His nimble hands work at relaxing the muscles of his back as he falls defeated against the ox being enveloped between their bodies. "I'll make Akito leave you alone," the rodent, states calmly kneading the tight knots out of his back and he shifts so he can rest his cheek against Haru's chest. "I love you," the rat says and he acknowledges, "I know." "Yet you can't love me," Yuki argues, though his tone remains soft and adoring, and he replies, "I know."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N- Here it is everybody, the final chappie! Thanks for all the reviews, I hope u all like the entire fic. Here's ur last chance to build me a big bonfire with your reviews. Since I like fire and reviews, I made the choice that each good word would be like a flame creating my bonfire of creativity! Once again, thank you!

Chapter 18

Tiredly Hatori wraps his arms around his waist and he glances worriedly at Ayame who seems to look somewhat hurt. "We'll find them, 'Gure," Ayame says trying to sound optimistic and he nods looking at the door when Akito saunters in. His dancing black orbs speak volumes of rage and the intense promise of torture as he yells, "What are you fools waiting for? Go find them!" He helps Hatori up and leads his tow dearest friends into the room where the children rest. Hiro sneers at them while Kisa dries her tears and Momiji loosens his hold on the tiger. Holding a cup of tea, Tohru glides in and gracefully sits down next to the trembling tiger cub. "We're going to be leaving soon. Ayame will stay here to help watch the kids," the doctor explains and immediately the girl's eyes fill with hope as she asks, "Can I come with, please?" Shaking his head, he responds, "Tohru, we need you here in case they return. After all you are our favorite nurse." At his ill attempt of humor, she smiles briefly.

They sit in the center of the room with a blanket wrapped around their shoulders protecting them from the cold. Shivering Kyo closes his eyes and rests his head against Haru's shoulder while a coughing fit overcomes him. Sighing wearily the ox glances at Yuki and hugs his kitten saying, "I don't know when we'll be able to leave, but he needs medicine." Shaking off the urge to stay rooted tin his warm spot, Yuki stands up and searches for anything that could dull the neko's pain.

Seething with anger he sits impatiently in his car waiting for Shigure and Hatori to return from their search. He smiles sadistically when the dog em4erges with the frail looking body of the cat in his arms. Sullenly Yuki and Haru follow behind Hatori while he giddily unlocks the doors. "Welcome home, my monster."

Weakly he leans against the dog's warm body and stifles a cough. "Kyo, stay with us," Shigure begs and he nods forcing his eyes to open while Haru clutches his hand painfully. Through his blurred vision, he makes out the form of Yuki sitting in front of him with Akito driving. Every so often, Hatori will glance at him through the rearview mirror then go back to staring placidly out the window. He smiles tiredly at Yuki's soft, concerned gaze and he bitterly understands the shadows of sorrow within their violet depths. "It's for everyone's best interest that Haru and Kyo stay at Kazuma's while Yuki moves back in with Shigure until he's mentally stable. You're only getting this chance once so take it while you can, also I expect all of you packed in ten minutes," Akito informs them and his eyes capture the black orbs finding an undercurrent of sorrow and regret that is older than the man before them, symbol of the great deity that had cursed him. Nodding he squeezes Haru's hand and sighs in relief as Shigure's arm tightens around his shoulders.

While Hatori checks over Kyo, he tosses their clothes into the suitcases provided for them. In boxes he places anything that might be important to his kitten. When Kyo tiredly stumbles into the room, he offers a smile and watches ruby eyes scan the room. "Is that all, kitten," he asks noting that his lover is actually calculating what was missing and what remains. "Should be, anything of real importance I left with Master," the neko says rubbing his eyes cutely and wrapping his kitten in his arms he glances outside to find the others waiting for them with a myriad of emotions upon their faces." Come on, Haru," Kyo says, causing a shiver to run down his spine due to the husky, sexy way his name tumbled from his lover's lips, and he's broken from his daydreams when Kyo walks away carrying their suitcases while he grabbed the box. Tears are coursing down Tohru's cheeks for she would be loosing a close friend that she could count on to be upon the roof and Kisa dabs at her tears for she was losing someone she deemed an older brother she could run to at anytime. They hug Kisa and adoringly pat Tohru's head.

The car pulls away leaving them staring after it hopefully. Yuki hides his tearstained face and walks towards his room. He listens briefly to Tohru bustling around in the kitchen trying to cheer Kisa and Momiji up while Hiro makes his usual sarcastic comments. "It's not like we can't see them," Tohru reasons and instantly the tiger brightens. Together they bake cat and cow shaped cookies. Closing his eyes, he says goodbye to the cat and rat feud that had blossomed into a one sided love. Maybe someday they'll be able to forgive each other and perhaps the next generation of cat and rat will love each other.

Kazuma accepts his son with open arms and shows him to the bedroom he'd share with Haru from now on. He pauses only momentarily in his retreat to the porch where the other adults wait to watch the ox curl up protectively around this sleepy kitten. Calmly he stands before Akito and listens to his instructions. "Once a week, without fail, they must come to see me. They will attend an all boys' high school then attend a college nearby. If they break up, and believe me I will know if they do, then Kyo will be locked up." The door closes shutting out the turmoil and sighs in relief for the chance his son had been given. Perhaps peace will be granted to this cursed family after all.


End file.
